the bond between slaves
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: AU, Heeros is a thief forced into slavery who meets a fellow slave Duo and with his help will fight to reclaim his freedom and keep his kingdom safe. Yaoi. 2x1, maybe 3x4, 4xD and 5xR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, when will you believe that, you do, oh good.

Voldyismoldy: this is a fantasy fic with the Gundam Boy's. Heero is an orphaned thief forced into slavery, Duo is a slave he meets, Trowa is a soldier, Quatre is a young rich lord, and Wufei is the son of an emperor in a neighboring kingdom. The kingdom this takes place in is Sanc kingdom but in the time of mediaeval England times with Milliardo as king and Relena and Dorothy (both small parts) are his sisters.. The five boys must come together to stop a war that is brewing and in the mist of it all they may even find love. Please read and enjoy and review, review, review or I will die. (Seriously Heero will kill me when he sees what I have planed for him unless you like it and review).

Warning: abuse, language, rape and killing all that good stuff so be warned.

The Bond between Slaves

Chapter 1. The Thief turned Slave.

Trowa sat silently on his horse one eye covered by his long, over hanging, bang and the other staring intently at their captive. A boy little younger than himself with messy, chocolate, brown hair and dark blue eyes blazing with anger, hate and fear. He was naked and shivering, his wrists bound by a rope that tied him to the saddle of Trowa's caption's horse.

Trowa was a soldier in the Sanc kingdom's army and he and his company had been sent out to collect the taxes from the villages. It had gone well with each village giving the taxes they owed and his company moving on with little trouble until that morning when they had come to the village of Trasi.

The village had suffered from a flood losing all their crops and didn't have the money to pay their taxes. The village mayor and his caption had argued for nearly an hour with Trowa getting board until the mayor had announced that he had an alternative way of paying and sent three of the village men to go and get something. They had returned not long after with a struggling youth held firmly in their arms naked and dripping wet, as if he had come from bathing (1).

The mayor had explained that the boy was an orphaned thief who terrorized their village and had offered him up as a slave in payment of their taxes. The boy had been furious when he heard that and had started yelling at the mayor, threatening him with bodily harm, until the caption had struck him mute to Trowa's surprise.

"Silence boy no one gave you leave to speak," the man growled as the stunned youth stared wide eyed at him trying not to shiver from the cold. "Now let us examine this slave and see what he is worth."

Trowa watched as the man examined the boy's eyes, ears, nose, and forced open his mouth to look at his teeth. He squeezed the muscles of his arms and legs, looked over his back and ass and ran over his chest and abdomen with his knuckles. He even grabbed his crotch the boy jerking in protest as he bit his lip against the sound he wanted to make. The sight disgusted Trowa who had never been one for slavery and a dark look filled his hidden eye though his other one remained expressionless.

"He's too thin but he has muscles so he'll be a good worker I think and he's not Sancian is he?" The caption said matter of factly as he released the boy. The mayor shook his head. "Thought not, his features are to dark, he's a Rocellian then," the other man nodded." Thought so, he'll do then for half of the required taxes. I trust that is satisfactory."

The mayor reluctantly nodded and gave over the rest of the money while the caption ordered two of his men to bind the boy. Having no chains they used rope from the village to tie his hands together tightly in front of him. The boys silence ended then as he yelled and kicked at the men trying to break free. Trowa was about to get off his own horse to try to calm him when the caption swung at him with his fist again hard enough to send him sprawling as the soldiers released him.

He fell on the ground hard, biting his lip in the process, and shook his head to clear it a bruise already forming at his left temple. Before he could do anything the caption picked him up by his hair and forced his head back pain evident on his face.

"Listen well boy you are now a slave to his majesty King Milliardo and if you do anything to anger me or even think of trying to escape you will be severally beaten, Rocellian scum," The man spat. The youth said nothing his eyes wide with terror as he dragged him over to his horse and tied the rope binding his wrists to the pommel of his saddle. "This is your first test keep up with the horse through our journey or be trampled to death by the others if you fall. I want to see how strong you are and how much you can endure."

The boy still said nothing though Trowa could see his defiance draining away from him as the reality of his situation sank in. The caption and the two other men got back onto their horses and immediately took off the boy stumbling at the sudden pull on the rope as he struggled to keep up with the horses.

That had been early that morning but now late in the afternoon the boy was losing his fight to keep up. His feet were bloody and painful to walk on, Trowa was sure, as were his wrists and a thick coat of sweat and dirt covered his body. He stumbled with every few steps he took and his breathing was harsh and labored. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, Trowa was amazed he was still on his feet even now, and he rode up to the caption deciding to speak.

"Sir the slave is near dead," The normally quiet man spoke up. The caption glanced at him with faint surprise looking back at the boy. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough. I think he has proven how strong he is sir."

"So he has but what does that matter," The man replied his steel colored eyes turning harsh and cold as they looked at the youth who stumbled again and nearly fell. "He is one of those Rocellian scum Trowa, there will be no mercy shown to him and if he should die than it will be of little consequence."

Trowa frowned but said nothing else knowing it would do no good. The Sancians hatred of the Rocellians ran to deep for him to expect the caption to show the boy any leniency. The Rocellians were a warrior race that lived in the country west of Sanc that had spent years trying to dominate it. War after war had been fought between the two countries through the centuries until nearly two decades ago a plague had ravished the once strong kingdom killing nearly two thirds of its population. A brutal massacre by the Sancians had whipped out the rest though it seemed some had survived by the boy's appearance.

By all rights Trowa should hate the boy too as his people had killed his parents, parents he no longer remembered, but he didn't. He felt only pity for him and forced his face into a mask of cold indifference knowing it would not do well to let those emotions show. He was well trained at it having spent most of his life around soldiers, a group of knights having taken him in after he had lost his family, and looking at him now no one would have thought he cared at all about the boy or his pain.

Finally the man called a halt for the night as the sun started to set and the boy barely remained standing on trembling legs to afraid to sit down until he was told too. The caption left him there as he surveyed the setting up of camp and only when he was satisfied did he remove the boy's rope from his saddle dragging him over to the fire where he dropped him on the ground his wrists still bound.

The boy was given a cup of water to drink and a small piece of bread to eat. Despite how hungry he had to be the youth ate slowly with the knowledge of one who'd had to make due with little more and knew how to make it last. Trowa sighed as he watched him hopping now he would get a chance to rest and recover a little from the day but the captions cruelty had only just begun as he finished eating and stood lifting the boy by his hair, who dropped what was left of his bread, and let out a small a sound of pain.

"So lads who wants to have the first taste of this little one ah?" He asked the youth's eyes widening again at his words and at the eager looks on the other mens faces knowing exactly what he meant. "All of you can have a try and we'll see just how good he is."

Trowa knew of course what was going to happen now but said nothing as several of the men came forward eager to have the boys _pleasures_. They had been on the road for days gathering taxes and had been away from their wives and whores for too long. So when they were presented with someone they could take their lusts out on, and a helpless slave at that, they jumped at the chance.

All but Trowa and two other men took turns riding the boy who screamed in pain that eventually became weak whimpers and sobs and struggled against them tears streaming unwillingly down his face. Even the caption satisfied his lust with him and Trowa eventually turned his face way from the happenings unable to watch it any longer as the boy was raped numerous times until all the men who wanted him were satisfied.

Once they were finally finished they left the boy on the ground and went into their tents until only Trowa was left with him. He waited until he heard the chorus of snores coming from the tents and then quietly he stood and walked over to the still softly sobbing and trembling boy where he lay by the fire.

There were bruises speckling his body now and blood covered his ripped and torn feet. There was blood dripping down between his thighs too and he was shaking violently. Trowa kneeled next to him and gently put his hand on the youths shoulder who immediately tensed at the touch and turned a surprisingly frightening glare on him.

"What do you want a turn now? You needed privacy or something?" He snarled weakly and Trowa knew he was trying to appear stronger than he actually was and was failing as he saw the fear and despair in his eyes. "Go ahead its not like I can stop you."

"I am not going to hurt you," The green eyed man said quietly as the youth snorted in disbelief. Ignoring him he took some bandages out of the pack he had brought and a small bottle of something. "This may sting a little."

The boy only looked at him his jaw tensing as he refused to show his pain and he soaked the bandages in the liquid from the bottle and then wrapped them around his feet after wiping away the blood with another one. The boy hissed in pain but made no other noise as he stared at him incredulously.

"This medicine will help your feet heal a little before tomorrow," Trowa explained as he then wrapped dry bandages over them cringing at the sight of the broken nails and twisted toes. "I am afraid you are in for another hard day of walking so it won't be able to do much but its something at least to dull the pain."

"Why are you doing this?" The youth asked as he stared at him in suspicion and distrust yet his cobalt eyes were quickly losing their ferocity with his mounting exhaustion. "Why do you care if my feet hurt?"

"Because you maybe a slave but you are still a human being," he answered simply. The boy looked at him for a moment in disbelief and then let out a soft humorless chuckle at his words.

"A human being? You're the first person to ever think of me like that," the boy told him wiping the tears from his face and eyes as he slowly sat up wincing with the pain. "The villagers just thought of me as an annoyance, like an animal who stole food from them, and to these men I am a possession why should you be any different?"

"I haven't lost my humanity yet," Trowa replied and he chuckled again shaking his head in silent amusement at his words. "How old are you anyway?"

"Don't know, fifteen maybe, no one cared to remember my birth so why should I," he said bringing his knees to his chest as he shivered from more than just the cold. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," the older boy told him grabbing an abandoned flask and holding it out to him. "Here you should drink some more you're probably dehydrated."

"Seventeen is a little young for a soldier," The boy said taking the offered flask. Trowa only shrugged as he gulped down the water sounding like a man dying of thirst. "You have a name?"

"It's Trowa," He replied watching the boy drink strangely curious about him and aware that he was talking a great deal more than he normally would have. "Do you have one?"

"No," the youth told him without hesitation. Trowa's eyes widened in surprise and he shrugged. "My mother and father gave me one I suppose but I have long forgotten them and whatever name went with them."

"They died when you were young then?" Trowa asked. The nameless boy nodded his face darkening slightly. "How did you come to be in that village?"

"Don't know parents brought me there I guess," He said his eye brows narrowing in obvious thought. "After they died no one wanted me so I made my own place in the woods nearby and stole or hunted or gathered what I needed to live."

"It's a wonder you survived like that for so long." the older boy told him with a look that almost seemed strangely like admiration. "You're stronger and more capable than you look."

"If my wrists were unbound you would see just how strong I am," the youth replied with a predatory like grin that showed his teeth almost like a wolfs. "I would kill everyone here including you."

"Really," Trowa said wanting to discount his claim but having the strange feeling that he just might be able to do it if he were allowed too. "Well it is a good thing your hands are bound then."

"You could set me free you know," He told him an almost hopeful look filling his eyes as Trowa frowned. "I promise not to hurt you if you do but I can't say the same for the others not after what they did to me."

"I don't think so I can't let you hurt my comrades," he replied moving away from him slightly as the boy glared at him unsurprised by his words. "Nor can I free you now get some rest it will be a long day for you tomorrow."

"You soldiers are all a like you care for no one but yourselves," the boy snarled in disappointment and rage. "Your comrades can do whatever the hell they want to me, beat me and rape me, and you don't give a damn as long as their not hurt, bastard."

"Go to sleep boy before you wake someone and earn yourself a beating from the caption," Trowa told him unfazed by his words as he stood and moved to go to his own tent. "I would not like to see that regardless of what you might think."

The boy only glared at him and he walked into the tent he was sharing with one of the other men. The other soldier was already in a deep sleep and didn't move at all as he entered and settled on his own mat thinking about the boy. His words had unnerved him and the fierce look in his eyes too despite what had been done to him.

Trowa wanted to free him but knew that he couldn't both to keep his comrades safe from his rage and to keep the boy safe as well. Even if he freed him the caption would only go after him and with his feet the way they were he wouldn't be able to get far at all nor was he entirely certain he would be able to kill the soldiers as he claimed he could.

Yet there was definitely something almost wild about the boy and untamed and if he was to be fully honest with himself he would have to admit that he feared him a little. He was a soldier who had fought in battles, small ones to be sure but battles still, and was one of the best fighters in the army and yet he still feared this boy who had no training in fighting at all. What was it about him that frightened him even this little bit and what had the caption brought to the kingdom by enslaving this nameless urchin.

Sighing Trowa pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and turned toward the tent wall as he closed his eyes to sleep. Outside he heard the boy moving, probably laying down to sleep, and ignored the sounds praying he would still be out there in the morning. If he ran the caption would probably kill him when they caught him and Trowa didn't want that to happen though he wasn't sure why. He just knew he didn't want the boy to die and he slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.

(1): Heero was bathing in the river when the men from the village took him that's why he was wet and naked, plus a naked Heero come on its good right.

A/N: well there it is the first chapter hope you like and please review. Next chapter we will meet Duo the cheerful slave (ok he's a slave and slaves aren't cheerful but he's Duo) and Heero will get his name cause I can't leave him nameless right. You'll also find out a little more about him and the hatred the Sancians have toward the Rocellians. By the way I apologize for my kingdom names their bad I know and if you have suggestions for better ones feel free to tell me and I will change it.

By the way in this story Heero is fifteen and two years younger than the other boys who are all seventeen/eighteen. The reason for this is I wanted to make him more vulnerable by making him slightly younger and the others a bit more protective of him. I hope he didn't appear to weak and out of character in this and I assure you he is still quite deadly and as you will see later on. Again please review or Heero will kill me.

Turns as author hears the click of a gun: "Oh hi Heero haha what are you doing?"

Heero: "Hn"

Voldyismoldy: "Ah yeah gotta go bye. Please review if you want me to live" Runs away as Heero stalks after them with his gun in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, when will you believe that, you do, oh good.

Voldyismoldy: Thank you to the people who reviewed and put this story on alert it is because of you that Heero has chosen to let me live for now. I also wish to apologize for my continuous misspelling of Captain and thank you to the reader who pointed it out. Now on to the next chapter please read and review, review, review (Heero is still staring at me with that gun in his hand yikes).

Chapter 2. The Slave Mines

Trowa had been surprised and pleased to find the boy still there the next morning curled on the ground in front of the dead fire and still shivering. He had obviously been to exhausted to try to escape the night before and before Trowa could speak to him the rest of his companions came out of their tents as well.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, the boy given what little the captain chose to spare, and then the camp was taken down as they prepared to move. With the taxes now collected they were heading back to the capital city to bring them, and the slave, to the king.

Just as Trowa had predicted the boy was again tied to the saddle of the captains horse and made to follow them. He could tell that his feet were hurting him with how often he winced and stumbled and soon enough fresh blood was dripping from the bandages around them. Still the boy said nothing and continued walking until they stopped for lunch dropping where he stood.

Angered by his weakness the captain hauled him back to his feet by his hair and ordered him to keep standing while refusing to give him anything to eat for his disobedience. The boy did as he was told swaying slightly and staring hungrily at the food they were eating, Trowa feeling sick to his stomach as he watched him.

When they moved out again Trowa slipped a small piece of bread into the boys hand before getting on his horse. The boy looked at it for a moment, obviously wanting to eat it, and then to his surprise he threw it on the ground while glaring at him. A glare that hold he didn't want nor need his pity and he wouldn't accept his help either.

The afternoon past much like the morning only this time when they stopped for the night the boy managed to remain on his feet instead of falling. The captain untied him and brought him to the fire but still gave him no food claiming to still be punishing him for earlier. The youth was made to watch them eat while he starved his look of stubborn defiance faltering with his hunger.

That night he was made to service the men again and when they were done Trowa again went to the boy. He put more medicine on his feet and wrapped them in clean bandages but this time the boy refused to speak to him or even look at him. Before he went into his tent Trowa left a decent sized piece of bread next to him and then left him alone but not before seeing the boy take it and quickly begin eating it thinking he was alone.

The next two days were much like the first with the boy remaining stubbornly silent and on his feet thought he grew weaker each day. The captain gave him food only when he wanted to and would withhold it whenever he believed the boy hadn't earned it or needed the punishment of an empty stomach. Trowa continued to care for his feet though he still wouldn't speak to him and at night would leave him some food to make up for his lack during the day.

Then on the fifth day the boy's stubbornness and defiance could no longer hold out as he stumbled behind the captains horse and then fell on the ground. He was dragged for several minutes unable to get up before Trowa brought it to the captains attention who surprisingly stopped his horse and got off to grab the boy.

"I told you not to fall boy or you would be trampled. Is this the existent of your strength, your will?" The man snarled at the youth who gave no response as his eyes drooped and his chest heaved with each strangled breath he took. Sneering he shook the boy who had no reaction to it. "Pathetic, you aren't worth the food I give you." He looked at the brown haired man on the horse next to him. "Since he seems to weak to walk now you will carry him on your horse Trowa at least for the rest of today. Tomorrow we will see if he has gotten his strength back."

Trowa nodded and the captain untied the boy from his horse using the extra rope to tie his ankles together and then slung him across the back of the young man's horse like a sack. The boy gave a muffled cry and then slumped against the horse as they took off again. Trowa glanced back at him as he rode and saw that his eyes were now closed in sleep or unconsciousness he couldn't tell.

That night the boy was left alone where he lay unmoving beside the captain except for his shallow and unsteady breathing. No food was given to him but none of the men rapped him either and just as every other night Trowa went to him to change his bandages. The boy made no move as he touched him nor gave any indication that he knew he was and when Trowa touched his skin he found it hot to the touch.

The boy was fevered from lack of food and clothing and Trowa bit his lip as he stared at him. He had no medicine for fevers, only the captain had that and he knew he wouldn't give it to the boy if he asked, and was unsure how to help him. But he had to do something or the boy would be dead by tomorrow if not that very night.

Making up his mind he went into his tent and took out his blanket bringing it to the boy and draping it over him. The youth shivered and pulled the blanket close around his shoulders latching on to the warmth it gave. Trowa then took his flask and brought to his lips forcing him to drink as much as he could. When he finished the boy's eyes flickered open hazy and unfocused.

"Trowa . . ."He croaked looking at him in confusion. The older boy nodded as he tucked the blanket around him his constant shivering slowly decreasing. "Why. . . ?"

"I told you I haven't lost my humanity yet," The greed eyed man said softly as he stood the youth coughing softly. "Get some sleep you won't be walking tomorrow."

"Trowa . . ." the youth said again more insistent this time. He looked down at him as his eyes closed wondering what he wanted to say so badly. "I . . . hate . . . you . . ."

Trowa looked at him startled by his words and then a small smile graced his face, the first to do so in a long time. He gave no answer to the boy's words knowing he was already lost in his fevered sleep and went into his tent amused that even so close to death the boy was still able to hate him.

XeXeXeXeXe

The boy didn't awaken the next day and the captain agreed to let him sit in front of Trowa on his horse with his hands tied to the pummel of the saddle so he wouldn't fall off. He was also allowed to feed him and gave him a bit of the broth from the stew they ate for lunch and dinner. The boy ate very little, his skin still hot to the touch, and didn't open his eyes at all. Much to his surprise the man also allowed him to let him sleep in his tent rather than outside in the cold while the soldier that usually shared it went into another allowing Trowa to tend him during the night.

It was then he learned of his nightmares. The boy would mumble in his sleep, words that made no sense, and would then tense up shaking violently. Without thinking Trowa had taken hold of him, crushing him to his chest, and the boy had surprisingly calmed at his touch with a soft whimper that sounded more like the frightened child he was then the strong, untouchable, youth he tried to be.

The next few days past much like that one until at last they reached the capital and the castle of King Milliardo. The boy had recovered some what from the injuries of his feet and the fever and was aware enough to walk into the throne room instead of being carried or dragged in. That was probably why the captain had allowed Trowa to care for him so he would be strong enough to be presented to the king under his own power.

Trowa had only met the king once before when he had been sworn into his knighthood and he had been awed by the young man who ruled their kingdom. He was a man only a few years older than him with long white-blonde hair and hard blue eyes that demanded respect and obedience. Trowa had been proud to serve such a man and he still felt the same way now as he knelt before him with the others the boy being forced onto his knees as well.

He sat on his throne his two sisters beside him. Relena and Dorothy, both blonde like him and both decidedly attractive were Trowa's age. The two young woman stared in disgust at the young slave and Dorothy whispered something in her brothers ear as they waited for the man to speak. Trowa couldn't stand the girl, with her creepy v shaped eyebrows, and could only guess at what she was saying and what it would mean for the boy.

Milliardo listened to her in silence for a few minutes and then holding up his hand silenced her as he stood. He walked down toward them gesturing for them to stand and they returned to their feet, all but the boy who remained kneeling on the cold floor.

"What is this captain?" The king asked as he looked down at the slightly shaking and sweat dampened boy. "I clearly remember telling you to collect the taxes not some worthless filth."

"I have collected the taxes as you commanded my lord but the village of Trasi could not pay them all in coin and so gave this boy as partial payment," The captain explained as he grabbed the youth by the hair and forced him onto his feet the boy grimacing in pain. "He is a slave for you my lord from the village."

"I see," King Milliardo said thoughtfully examining the boy who actually glared at him and looked willing to kill the man if he were able much to Trowa's shock. "He is thin and not well treated captain of what use is he to me?"

"I assure you he is stronger than he looks and will serve you well," The man told him with an angry look at the boy who gave no response to it. "And he is a Rocellian, sire, you know how resilient and persistent they are."

"A Rocellian ah. So one of our most hated enemies still lives," The man mused gazing at the boy as the older of the two sisters, Dorothy, walked up to him.

"A Rocellian how delightful," She said as she slipped her arm around the older man's looking at the youth with a malicious excitement. "Milliardo, brother, it has been so long since we had one of them to torture and I would so love to toy with him can I have him?"

"Dorothy I think this boy has been tortured enough already," Relena said quietly as she walked up beside her looking at her brother with imploring eyes. "Milliardo please show him some mercy do not give him to our sister."

"Very well Relena for you I will show him some kindness though very little as his kind are undeserving of it," Her brother agreed without talking his eyes off the youth who had tensed at the older girls words. "Captain have him taken to the slave mines to work there with the rest of the slaves. We will see how strong and useful he is."

"As you wish my lord I will have him brought there at once," the captain agreed with a bow as he moved to pull the boy away who despite his weakened state remained where he was. "Come boy now or you will get another beating."

"You are the king," The youth said. It was more a statement than a question but the man nodded any way surprised to be spoken to by a slave especially so young a one. "I swear I will kill you one day for this."

The tension that filled the room with his words was so thick Trowa could have choked with it as he stared at the boy in shock. He had just threatened the king, calmly and confidently , that half wild look in his eyes, in front of several guards and the princesses. Never had Trowa seen anyone do or say anything so bold and he knew from the look in his eyes that the boy knew exactly what he was saying and who he was saying it to. For a long moment the king only stared at him and then to the surprise of everyone he began to laugh.

"You want to kill me do you," he said as the boy stared at him unnerved by his laughter and his lack of concern. "Very well let that be your reason to stay alive in the mines then boy if you can."

The youth frowned but said nothing and the captain pulled him away, this time the boy letting him. Trowa followed as the man stormed out of the castle and out of the courtyard to the mines beyond in the hills behind the city. There were hundreds of slaves there working away at the mines and collecting the stones and minerals the kingdom needed.

The captain led the boy to a pole stuck in the middle of a wide canyon that housed the many entrances to the mines where the slaves worked struggling to ignore them. He tied the boy to the pole and then took a whip one of the overseers offered him. Without hesitation he brought the whip down on the boys back who bit his lip as he fought back the scream that longed to be released.

"How dare you threaten the king you Rocellian scum!" The captain snarled enraged by what the boy had done. He brought the whip down again and this time he did scream unable to keep it in. "I will teach you your place boy even if I have to kill you to do it. You are a slave and you do not speak to or threaten the king by who's mercy alone you are still alive."

The captain whipped the boy until blood poured from the strips on his back and arms and legs and he stopped screaming losing unconsciousness again. Until he was near dead and only then did he stop and look at Trowa who had watched silently as he nearly killed the youth.

"See the boy is taken care of Trowa," He told him giving the bloodied whip back to the man who had given it to him. "I want him up and working in the mines in no more than three days, sooner if possible, and see that the overseers know they are free to beat him for any and all reasons. I want him broken and thanking me for his sorry excuse for a life understand."

Trowa nodded and the captain walked away leaving the boy to him. He untied him from the pole and lowered him to the ground on his stomach kneeling beside him. To his surprise he saw the stain of tears on the boys face and the sight of them left him feeling strangely shaken. Tearing his eyes away from the boy and the tears on his face he looked up at the overseer standing nearby.

"Get me the slave Duo," He told the man who nodded and disappeared into the mines to find him.

Trowa knew he would need help to tend to the boy and that Duo was the best one to do so. A slave all his life and only half Sancian himself he would have nothing against him for his Rocellian blood. He was also known for taking care of his fellow slaves when they were sick or injured and especially the children who had been unlucky enough to be born slaves too.

It didn't take long for the man to find him and as he wiped the blood from the boys back with a cloth the young slave came bouncing over to him. His long chestnut colored braid bounced against his back and his violet eyes were bright until he saw the boy the color draining from his face. Quickly he knelt beside him looking the youth over with a worried expression instead of his usual cheerful grin.

"Trowa the boys half dead," Duo told him as the youth moaned softly when he touched his back. "What did he do to deserve such a beating?"

"He threatened the king Duo," Trowa told him. The young man stared at him incredulously and then smiled shaking his head.

"Damn he has balls," He said as he helped him pick the youth up putting his arm over his shoulder. "Gods I wish I could have seen that."

Trowa said nothing as they brought him over to the salve quarters and laid him down on one of the beds on his belly. Together they cleaned up his back and wrapped it in bandages and then Trowa changed the ones on his feet seeing the dried and crusted blood on them. They spoke little but when they finished Duo sat back and looked at him.

"This isn't all from the beating, he's been starved and his feet are all cut up," The braided man said as he draped a blanket over him the boy wincing in his sleep. "He's fevered too. I don't know how long it will be until he is capable of working Trowa. Someone really had it out for this kid."

"I know but you only have three days to get him back on his feet Captain Bartan's orders," Trowa told him as he got up to leave. Duo stared at him in shock and he only frowned. "He's a Rocellian Duo, even you know what that means, if he's not up and working they will beat him again or even kill him. I would not see him die so do what you can."

Duo nodded and the young soldier left the boy in his care. Duo sat back against the neighboring bed as he stared at the youth his face strained with pain even in sleep and frowned. It would not be easy to get the boy capable of working again and he would need his constant attention. That wouldn't be a problem the overseers liked him enough to pretty much let him do as he wanted as long as his work got done.

The kid was a Rocellain eh well that explained some of it. The Sancian's hated the Rocellian's for the years of war that had taken numerous lives and he was sure the soldiers who had brought him had taken great pleasure in taking some of that hatred out on the boy. _Damn soldiers_, he thought bitterly thinking of the ones who had dragged away his own mother when she had been near death. _There's not a decent one among them accept Trowa_.

The boy must have really made an impression on him for the young soldier to show such concern for him. He had never seen the man show concern for anyone or anything except for Duo himself when he had been accidently wounded by a fellow slaves pick axe. Duo had practically forced the soldier to be his friend talking to him whenever he came to the mines and bugging him until he was forced to talk back but somehow he couldn't see this boy doing the same. So how had he gotten to him so quickly?

"Where . . . Where am I?" The voice was hoarse and weak and it took him a moment to realize it was the boy as his eyes flickered open. "Who are you?"

"Hey buddy you're in the slave mines and I'm Duo your welcoming party, welcome to hell," He said brightly hoping to put him at ease. The boy stared at him for a moment with a strange expression on his face and then to his surprise tried to move to get off the bed. "Whoa boy where do you think you're going you need to rest or your wounds won't heal."

"Need. . . to leave," He said softly trying and failing to rise as he fell back on the bed. "Can't stay here."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice you're a slave that means you go where they tell ya and stay where they tell ya," Duo told him digging under the pillow of the bed next to him and bringing out a stale and crumbling piece of bread. "Perfect Calbrin always leaves some food from breakfast under his pillow. Here eat this you need to regain your strength."

The boy stared at it for a moment and then turned his face away from him ignoring him. Duo frowned slightly annoyed by the boy's attitude but continued to smile.

"Come on now I am sure you're hungry so just take it," He said cheerfully. The boy huffed but didn't turn to look at him again. "Hey in case you didn't know I am the good guy here trying to help you," The boy mumbled something that he didn't catch. "What did you say? Your sorry well that's ok just turn around and take the bread and it will all be forgotten."

"Leave me alone," The youth said finally turning to look at him again with an angry glare. " I don't need your help."

"No well that's not what it seems like to me. I think you need it you just don't want to admit it," Duo replied with a knowing grin. The boy frowned but said nothing. "Look lets just start over all right. I'm Duo and your name is?"

"Don't have one," The boy told him reluctantly his eyes drifting to the piece of bread again and he saw the hunger growing in his eyes.

"You don't have a name well no wonder you're so angry. We'll just have to give you one then," Dud decided. He was quiet for a moment and the boy watched him curious in spite of himself to see what name he would give him. After a few seconds he smiled snapping his fingers. "I got it Heero, it's the perfect name for the hero of a story. What do you think?"

"I'm no hero," The boy mumbled and then sighed softly. "But I guess it will do."

"Heero it is then," The older boy said holding out the bread to him again and this time he took it unable to resist the temptation of food anymore. "Well Heero eat this and then rest. You've had one hell of a beating but don't worry I'll take care of you Hee-chan."

The boy, newly christened Heero, blinked startled by the nickname and then began to slowly eat the piece of bread while Duo watched. When he finished he stared at him for along moment as if deciding something about him and then slowly closed his eyes falling asleep again. Duo watched him sleep with a small smile deciding that he liked the boy, Heero, despite his cold exterior and that he was going to have a great deal of fun with him when he recovered.

A/N whoa that was a long chapter. Longest one I've written so far for any of my stories but there was just so much that had to be said in this one. So we've met King Milliardo and his lovely sisters and Duo. I hope I stayed pretty close to the characters in this chapter and I didn't make it sound to much like a Heero/Trowa fic in the beginning cause I swear its not. Any way hope you enjoyed and please, please review, dislikes and likes, suggestions and improvements always welcome and flames will be ignored.

Voldyismoldy: So Heero what do you think?

Heero: Hn . . . do you like to see me in pain?

Voldy: no I just like my characters to suffer before their happy

Heero: I like to see people suffer too especially annoying authors who make me suffer

Author yips and then runs away as Heero chases after them.

Duo: bowing Voldyismoldy would like to remind you all to please review if you want her to live to continue the story, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, when will you believe that, you do, oh good.

Voldyismoldy: Thank you, thank you. I am still alive and this story is continuing thanks to you my beloved readers who care about me enough to review. I am surprised and delighted by how well this story is going and I am enjoying it since I love fantasy and Gundam Wing especially Heero.

Duo: Hey Heero is mine.

Voldy: we could share him Duo.

Heero: Nani!

Duo: Let me think about it.

Heero: staring incrediously at Duo Nani?

Author laughs and then turns to the story while the two boys start to argue.

Chapter 3. Life in the Slave Mines.

Duo was awakened abruptly by the sounds of a struggle near him and several raised voices. Among them was a young sounding voice screaming to be released and obviously not listening to the other voices. He knew that voice, Heero, but why was Heero screaming.

His eyes snapping open he bolted upright on the cot he had been laying on turning toward the one on his left. There he found Heero being held tightly by four of the overseers, one at each limb, while a fifth was bringing a red hot branding iron toward his left breast.

The boy had obviously been awakened minutes earlier by them and wasn't entirely aware of what was going on as he struggled futile against them. Not surprising since his fever had only broken the night before and he was only now beginning to recover from it. But these bastards couldn't wait even a few more hours to put the slave mark on him. Though he did find it some what amusing that even in his weakened state it still took four men to hold him down.

Duo, knowing there was nothing he could do, only watched as the iron was brought to the boys skin and crinkled his nose at the smell of burning flesh. Heero stilled in the mens arms, his yells broken off into a cry of pain he couldn't hold back. His head arched back as his eyes went wide and a sixth man quickly snapped a metal collar around his neck while he was unable to struggle.

The man with the brand then took it away to reveal a circle of red blistering skin beneath it. Heero stopped screaming then to collapse in the mens arms and the ones at his feet released him. The ones at his arms, however, shoved him off the cot and at that Duo got to his feet wanting to yell at them but unable to.

"You get him to eat something and then take him to the mines its time he started earning his keep," The one who had out the collar around his neck growled at Duo before turning to the other slaves. "The rest of you get to work now."

The other slaves scrambled out of the room while the overseers followed them and Duo knelt beside Heero. The boy was breathing heavily and his eyes were still wide as he trembled. The moment he touched his shoulder however the boy stilled and his eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"Hey Heero you all right?" Duo asked as he helped him to his feet before the boy shook him off. "Sorry about that I thought they would wait longer before branding you the bastards but what do they care if you're still recovering you're just a slave."

"No not just a slave a Rocellian slave," Heero replied wincing as he fingered the newly made brand on his upper chest with a soft hiss. "Did they brand you too Duo?"

"Yeah, I don't remember to well cause I was only a child when they did," He explained grabbing a loin cloth someone had left at the foot of the bed for the boy. "Here put this on and lets go eat before all the food is gone. We only get two meals a day one in the morning and one at night and you don't want to miss either."

Heero nodded and put the loin cloth on before following Duo out of the room and into the bright sun light behind. His feet hurt badly still and his back was sore and tight, the whip marks pulling painfully with every step he took, but he forced himself to ignore it. He would not show pain or weakness to his captors or to Duo either.

He knew the older boy had been caring for him, he remembered vaguely him making him eat and giving him some foul tasting liquid to drink, but he still didn't trust him. People were not to be trusted or relied upon they were to be hated and feared and he was sure Duo was no different. No different from that soldier Trowa who though he had cared for him, for reasons he still wasn't sure of, still refused to free him or stop the abuse he was forced to endure.

Duo lead him across a wide canyon that was littered with numerous cave entrances in it's walls and to another building. The other slaves were already gathered with in it and lined up in front of a man with a large round stomach that was ladling something from a cauldron into the wooden bowls of the slaves. They joined the line and were soon sitting down at a table with bowls of some gray paste thing and hunks of dark brown bread.

Heero found the gray thing bland and disgusting but forced himself to eat it anyway knowing he would need what energy it would give him for the work ahead. Still he thought almost wistfully of the food he used to steal from the villagers or hunt and gather in the woods. Food much more satisfying then this and of course there had always been the fun of the chase then to as he kept out of the reach of the enraged villagers.

He had lived on the outskirts of that village for as long as he could remember and never once had he been given a kind word or a concerned look. He been nothing but an unwanted pest to the villagers and he was certain now it had something to do with his being a Rocellian, something he hadn't known until now. He had never heard the word before and wasn't sure now what it meant except that it was why people hated him and saw him as something less then they were.

It was why the village mayor had handed him over without hesitation into this life of slavery and abuse. The thought sent a rush of anger and hate coursing through him and he vowed to get revenge on the villagers who had forced him into this life, them and the king who had allowed it. King Milliardo who had laughed at his threat and looked him like he was nothing more than an insignificant worm beneath his feet.

"Hey Heero you all right?" Duo asked startling him out of his thoughts. He blinked and glared at the older man for daring to intrude on his contemplations. "You better finish eating quick we need to get to the mines before the overseers decide we're being lazy and need the feel of their whips to make us move."

Heero opened his mouth to speak, daring any of them to try to whip him again, but then closed it at the strange look on the others face. There was resignation on it and a strange kind of sadness and longing as well that confused him. For a moment he almost felt concern for the slave but then realizing what he was doing he quickly shut it away and turned back to his own food finishing it as quickly as he could.

He wouldn't care about him, he couldn't not again, the pain from when he would let him down as he knew he would be to great. He had tried once, tried to trust, to care, and he had been left on his own again. He wouldn't risk that happening again and he clenched his fists as he swore to himself that he wouldn't let the older boy get to him, to give him the chance to hurt him as the other had, the one he didn't want to remember.

Having finished their meals they got off leaving their bowls there, Duo explaining that they would be cleaned up by some of the female slaves, and then followed the rest of the slaves to main entrance of the mine. Each slave was given a pix axe and then sent into the mines after being shackled at the ankles to the one in front of and behind them. Duo and Heero were shackled together, Heero forcing himself not to struggle as the chains were put on, and then headed down into the mines.

It was hard to see even with the torches that had been hung in groves along the walls and Heero had to squint in the dark as he followed Duo the chains pulling at his feet to keep him going. He didn't like it down there in the damp darkness of the caves away from the sky and trees. He had always been free to roam the forest as he pleased and now he was trapped in this cold place and finding it difficult to breathe as a wave of claustrophobia washed over him.

They were led further and further into the mines by the other slaves as Heero struggled to keep breathing normally and tried not to think about how far they were from the outside world where he longed to be. Eventually after what felt like an eternity they stopped and Duo lead him over to a place on the wall with his grin back on his face, all hints of the earlier sadness gone from it.

"Heero all you have to do is chip away at the wall and look for the different colored stones beneath, that's the ore we need to collect," The young man explained picking up a loose rock on the ground and showing him some pieces of different colored stones in it. "Once you find some you gather it up and put it in the cart that will be brought through here understand?"

Heero nodded, it sounded simple enough, and went to work on the wall. Duo, still grinning went to work on his spot as well and the two were soon chipping away at the rocks in silence. It was quite a while before Heero found anything and his arms and back were aching with the strain of using the pickaxe that had grown heavier in his hands with each passing minute. He collected the stones as Duo had told him to and put them in the cart that two slaves pushed through the cave past them, grunting softly.

The task that had seemed so simple was quickly becoming one of great difficulty as he struggled to keep lifting the axe and chipping at the stone wall. Sweat dampened his body and his feet screamed with pain as he longed to sit down and get off them. Yet he knew he had only been working for a few hours and that the day wasn't even half over yet.

Looking over at Duo he saw no sign of the strain the work had to be causing him. There was sheen of sweat on his body yes and he was breathing slightly heavier than earlier but he was still having a much easier time it then Heero was. That's because he is used to this, He thought knowing the man had done this everyday for years probably and he wondered how long he had been there. How longed he had lived here slaving away at these mines and if he remembered at all what it felt like to be free.

At midday, or at least he assumed it was since he had no way of knowing for sure, they were allowed to rest for a few minutes while several women brought buckets of water to them to drink. Heero gratefully took the ladle the woman offered him and drank down the water inside it like a man dying of thirst before she gave it to Duo who did the same.

As she walked on to the next slave Duo smiled and leaned back against the rock he sat at looking almost content. Heero stared at him his smile unnerving him and his eyes drifted down away from his face. They trailed down his firm chest and tight stomach lingering for a moment on the dip of his naval. The young man was thin and pale of skin and to an unknowing eye he might even have appeared frail but Heero could see the hard muscle beneath that showed he was stronger than he looked.

His long braided hair was a cinnimony chestnut color and his eyes were the most unusual color he had ever seen. His hands were calloused and he wondered for a moment what they would feel like on his skin. How it would feel to have his fingers dancing across his body and his lips on his own. His face flushed as he realized what he was thinking and he quickly turned his face away though not quick enough for the other man not to notice as his smile grew.

"Do you like what you see Heero?" He asked innocently. Heero clenched his fists at his sides and refused to answer as the boy chuckled softly. "It's ok if you do Hee-chan I don't mind."

Again with that ridiculous nickname the boy just didn't know when to stop. Heero was just about to tell him that no he didn't like what he saw and to stop calling him that when one of the overseers came by yelling at them to get back to work. So instead he said nothing and only returned to his wall to continue his work. Duo still chuckling did the same and the two worked in silence.

By the time they were told they could stop for the day Heero could barely hold his arms up and there was fresh blood dampening the bandages around his feet. Each step filled him with fresh pain as he followed the other slaves out of the cave and handed his pickaxe to one of the overseers nearly whooping aloud when the shackles were removed from his scratch riddled ankles. Duo seeing this frowned wondering what he could for the boys feet. He didn't have to wonder long as one of the overseers handed him some bandages and a small bottle looking like he wanted nothing more than to withhold them to make the boy suffer more but unable too.

Duo took them and he and the younger man went into the building where the food was served with the rest of the slaves. Dinner that night was the same as breakfast but Heero didn't even notice its awful taste as he ate with how tired and hungry he was. Once Duo finished eating he grabbed the boy's nearest foot and began and took off the bloodied bandage as a slave girl brought over a small bowl of water.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked biting back a hiss as the man washed off his foot with a damp cloth and then soaked one of the bandages in the liquid from the bottle to wrap it around his foot. "Leave my feet alone their fine."

"No their not and if they are not tended to they will get infected and you will lose your feet and then your life," Duo told him as he wrapped several dry bandages around the medicine soaked one. "A slave who can't walk is no use to anyone and if you are no use to them then they will not hesitate to kill you is that what you want?"

"What do you care if I die?" The boy wondered with a sneer as he moved on to the next foot glaring at the slave. "I am of no importance to you."

"No importance, you're my friend ain't ya that is pretty important to me." The young man replied giving his foot the same treatment as the first with a small smile. "And friends take care of each other don't they?"

"I have no friends," Hereo snapped turning his face away from him as he finished his food not wanting him to see the strange look of half hope and half fear that crossed his face at his words. "Nor do I need them."

"Ah come on Hee-chan everyone needs friends even you," Duo told him releasing his foot and giving the bowl and dirty bandages to slave woman who took them without a word. "Don't you want to have friends?"

Herero frowned but said nothing and the two of them got up to follow the rest of the slaves back to their sleeping quarters. Duo smiled as they walked having seen the faint look of hope in his eyes and knew that he was right. The boy wanted friends, wanted to be able to trust someone but wouldn't let himself, and Duo was determined to prove that the boy could trust him.

He liked the boy despite his cold exterior and had immediately found him quite attractive with his messy chocolate brown hair and intense blue eyes. He was far to thin though from his forced starvation but his limbs were lean and hard showing the hard life had lead before coming there. His skin was a natural golden color unlike Duo and Scanians who were much fairer of skin and his lips though plump were not girlishly so.

Duo had known from a young age that he was inclined to men rather than to women and if the way Heero had been looking at him earlier was any indication than he was of the same mind. But the boy was young and inexperienced and Duo wouldn't take advantage of that. He would wait until the boy trusted him and wanted him too but that didn't mean he couldn't admire him and admire him he would

Heero glanced at him in confusion and Duo's face flushed this time as he turned away from them. He couldn't allow him to know how he felt about him yet it would scare him away and he also had to decide if what he was feeling was more than just a physical or sexual attraction and if it wasn't what he would do. He had no desire to hurt the boy so he would have to keep his feelings hidden from him and it was a good thing he was such a natural actor or he wasn't sure he if he would be able to do it. The boy was already looking suspicious and he decided he would have to throw him a little off balance to keep him from figuring it out.

Grinning he threw his arm over his shoulders bringing the boy closer to him who looked at him in surprise and nearly stumbled at his added wait. Duo laughed and tightened his hold on the boy who was now scowling at him. For a moment he looked like he was going to yell at him to let him go but then he seemed to change his mind and said nothing as they headed into the other building and the sleep they both desperately needed.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

There is a room in the castle of Sanc kingdom that none save one can enter. No one knew what was in the room but all agreed that it must house some ancient magic long forgotten in the kingdom. Only the kings advisor could enter the room and as the night neared the midnight hour he slipped into the room.

It was dark inside but circle of candle holders burst into life as he entered it closing the door behind him. On each wall was a large mirror and in each mirror stood a cloaked figure waiting for him. The first was a broad and exceptionally tall one, the next two were average sized with one of their noses sticking out of their hood, and the last one was somewhat squat and short. The kings advisor was cloaked as well but if one looked closely they would see that one sleeve hung limply at his side where the limb should have been.

"It has been a very long time since you called us altogether," The tall one said as the kings advisor walked into the center of the room to face them all.

"Yes a very long time," The one with the long nose agreed in a some what nasally voice. "To what do we owe these summons old friend."

"I have summoned you this night to inform you that he has been found," He told them hardly able to keep the excitement from filling his voice.

"He? You mean the one we have been searching for all this time?" The short one replied as the other nodded. "It is not possible he was lost years ago. We were never even sure if he existed yet you say he has been found?"

"He has I tell you and I am sure of it but it must be kept a secret for now or he would be in great danger," The kings advisor told them his hand moving to the arm that was no longer there. "His existence can mean the difference between actual peace and another war."

"I can not believe he has finally been found and in Sanc it doesn't seem possible but I do not doubt you or your words," The last one finally spoke up his voice sounding somewhat muffled as he looked at the long nosed one and the short one. "They must be informed of this. Perhaps we can hold off the war a little longer with that knowledge."

"No! No one must know until he is ready and he is not yet. He would be killed if he were known now," The first one replied and the others reluctantly agreed knowing he was right despite how long they had waited for this to happen and how anxious they were to see their work come to pass. "Tell them though that there have been new developments that must be taken into consideration perhaps that will hold them off for a little while longer."

"That may work for Lan-Fei but for the other I am not so sure," The long nosed one mused softly as the short one nodded. "His thirst for blood will not be so easily held back. Already he longs to move against Sanc and I don't know how much longer I can keep him from doing so."

"You must hold out as long as you can. It is essential that we give him as much time as we can," The kings advisor told them and they nodded again. "Tell them what you can, do what you can to hold them off, and I will summon you soon when I have more to tell and more of an idea of what to do."

The other four nodded and their images faded from within the mirror leaving the fifth man alone. With a sigh he turned and left the room again hopping they would be able to preform their needed tasks until their plans could come into fruition. Now that he had been found they had more of a chance but it would still be quite dangerous and nearly impossible but it was a risk they had to take if there was to be any hope for the times ahead.

A/N: Well there you have it chapter 3. Heero and Duo are starting to have feelings for each other and just who are those five cloaked figures and the one they have found? You will just have to keep reading to find out cause I'm not going to tell you though you probably already know. Who else would be meddling in kingdom affairs right? Any way hope you enjoyed and please please review or Heero will be mad and I won't be able to write anymore.

Oh I think you need a quick history lesson before this story continues, just a little knowledge about the kingdoms.

Kingdom 1: Sanc Kingdom, this is the main kingdom for the story and it is the home of nearly all of the characters except for Heero, Wufei and a couple others. The people there are mostly fair of skin and features like Milliardo and his sisters and even Trowa who is lighter of skin than Heero. It is not a pacifist kingdom because Relena is not in control of it and because I don't believe full pacifism is possible however they do believe in and want peace.

Kingdom 2: Rocellia, A country of warriors that was defeated by plague and war years ago. It is thought to be a deserted country of death and decay now and until Heero was found most believed there was no one left of them. Rocellian's are darker of skin and features than Sancians like Heero and easily stand out among them.

Kingdom 3: May-yin empire, (I bet you can already tell who comes from this country). This is Wufei's country (duh) and it is a strong and independent nation that favored the Rocellians over the Sancian's after a dispute that escalated into a war over a century ago between the two nations.. Peace has been tentative with them and they are a people of high honor who look like Wufei (again duh) with the black hair and eyes and yellow tinged skin. (Um if any of you out ther are more knowledge about Chinese names can you give me some suggestions cause I am not liking the name of my empire).

Kingdom 4: Valanor, it is a weak kingdom with a very unstable economy and it is from here that Duo gets half his orgins hence the violet eyes. They have a trade of slaves and other goods with the Sanc kingdom and relied on it for protection from Rocellia during its time of power. This kingdom is not exactly important at this point to the story but it is part of Duo's character so it's needed for him.

So there it is your history lesson for the day.

Voldyismoldy: So Duo have you made your decision yet?

Duo: Sorry Voldy-sama but I could never share Heero with you he's mine.

Voldy: Is that so than maybe I will have to give you to Dorothy to play with.

Duo:face paling No not that!

Heero: Don't worry I will protect you Duo-chan

Voldy: Not if your with Relena

Heero's face pales as well as he grabs Duo and runs away while the author laughs maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, when will you believe that, you do, oh good.

Voldyismoldy: Thank you to those who reviewed and alerted this story I much a appreciate it and I hope you are liking this story. For those of you who are Trowa fans he'll be back soon and Quatre will make an appearance within the next few chapters. However its going to be a while until Wufei shows up mostly cause I haven't figured out to get him in the story yet so stay tuned to see your favorite G boy and please, please review or I will think no one likes it and go cry in a corner or something.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Pikeebo for the great review please keep reading and reviewing if you want to know the answers to your questions cause I ain't tellin'.

Warning: This chapter includes a graphic rape scene don't read if you are under eighteen or don't like.

Chapter 4. What the King Desires.

King Milliardo sat on his throne pretending to pay attention to the groveling peasant seeking his justice on some ridiculous matter pertaining to a stolen pig or something. He could really careless about the man's pig or whatever he was complaining about but as king he was forced to pass judgement on any and all cases that were brought to him. So he struggled to look interested and truly concerned about the man's plight while inside he was thinking about something far from the man and his hog.

He was thinking of a pair of intense cobalt blue eyes burning with hatred and bitterness toward him. It had been over a week since Captain Bartan had brought the young slave to him and still he was unable to take him from his thoughts. He kept seeing his eyes during the day and in his dreams. His eyes, his chocolate brown hair, golden skin and muscular body still beautiful despite the beatings and starvation he had endured and he found himself unable to take his thoughts off him.

The boy who had stunned him by looking at him, him the king, with contempt when he was but a slave and unworthy to even look upon him. Who had calmly and confidently threatened his life while surrounded by guards who could easily have killed him for such words. No one had ever threatened him to his face, behind his back he was sure but to his face never, and it had shocked and even amused him that this youth had more courage and stupidity then men twice his age.

He had become interested in the boy ever since until he filled his thoughts and fueled his desires. He wanted the boy, he knew that he did ,but he had been trying to fight those desires. Never before had he taken a slave, he had plenty of concubines, women and men, to chose from and use but none of them interested him now. He'd had no one brought to his bed since that meeting and he was beginning to feel the strain of it.

Perhaps he should send for the slave, have him brought here, take his pleasures from him at least once. Maybe then he could get him out of his mind and concentrate on other things. More important matters than one simple slave without a name or heritage. Yes that was what he would do the boy had been a gift to him after all and he should make use of that gift personally even if only once.

He straightened slightly as the man finished his story and waited for his judgement. Milliardo quickly declared that the pig, yes it was a pig, be returned to him and as the man left thanking him gestured to his steward Pagen. The man came instantly to his throne bowing low and waiting for his orders as the next case was brought forward.

"Pagen do you remember the slave Captain Bartan brought here last week?" He asked without looking at the man. His voice was low enough that only he could hear him and he quickly nodded. "Good I want you to see him brought to my room and waiting for me when I am finished with this business."

The man looked at him in surprise but then quickly nodded and bowing backed away to leave the room with only Milliardo noticing. Pleased and thinking of the fun he would have later Milliardo smiled as he looked down at the next person seeking his justice and hoped there weren't to many more to go. He didn't think he could sit through to many more of these cases with the anticipation he now felt.

XeXeXeXeXeXe

Heero worked hard next to Duo forcing himself to keep up with the other man so as not to look weaker than him. He chipped away at his wall collecting the different stones and colored ores and was pleased to see that he had gotten more than braided boy. Duo however seemed unfazed by it and entirely unaware of the competition they were apparently having not having been told about it.

He only hummed softly as he chipped away at his own piece of wall and smiled at the younger man whenever he looked at him. Heero knew he was trying to become friends with him and so far he had resisted his attempts. He refused to tell him anything about himself or to speak to him except when forced and only grudgingly allowed him to care for his feet that were quickly healing despite being on them all day for the last week.

He had grown used to life in the mines, though he had sworn that he would find some way to escape eventually, and had even grown used to having Duo around. So much so that he almost missed his presence when he was taken away by another slave or the overseers for even a few minutes. The older man's presence was strangely comforting to him and his constant chatter when they weren't working was amusing as well as a annoying.

He had learned much about the young man in the week that he had been here. Duo had been born a slave and therefore had never known freedom. His mother was from a country called Valanor and his father was one of the slave masters thought he didn't know which one nor cared to, hence his half Scanian blood and his violet eyes from his mothers side. His mother had died when he was little of illness and he had been raised by an old priest who had gotten on the wrong side of some lord and ended up in the slave mines for it.

He had also had a friend once named Solo who had been killed in a mining accident, one of the mines had collapsed and he had been trapped in it, and he took care of the slave children at night. All of them being orphans or having only one known parent he had taken it upon himself to care for them as he had been cared for and they all adored him. Duo had introduced Heero to them claiming that he was now his newest orphan and Heero had only stared at the children having no experience with them.

The only children he had ever known had teased him relentlessly and a few had taken to beating him whenever they were able to catch him. In some ways they were crueler than the adults and he had learned quickly to stay away from them and out of their grasp whenever possible. These children however had left him primarily alone though one of the little girls had hugged his leg making his face flush and forcing a smile from him that Duo had teased him with for the rest of the night.

But Heero still hadn't told him anything about himself not trusting him with his past and sure that eventually the man would one day leave him as the other had. The fact that they were both imprisoned here and could therefore not leave did nothing to convince him otherwise and he remained stubbornly silent. Duo never tried to force him to talk but he could see how much he wanted him too and was only waiting patiently until he was ready to do so for which he was somewhat grateful.

He was so intent on his work and on beating Duo that he didn't even notice the two guards that came walking up behind him. Duo did however and paused in his work wondering what they wanted. He said nothing only watched as one of them grabbing the boy's shoulder, the youth instantly tensing, and turned him around, not something easy to do with the chains.

"Is this him?" He asked the other man looked over Heero who scowled at them not knowing what was going on. The other man nodded after staring at him intently for a moment. "Well then this is your lucky day boy the king wants you so you wont be working any more today."

Heero's frown darkened as he man released his shoulder and knelt down to unlock him from the shackles. He looked curiously at Duo as he released and the older boy only shrugged not knowing anymore than he did what was going on. The instant his legs were free he was turned around again and his hands were tied behind his back with a thick rope that scratched his skin.

"So you don't try to escape," The guard said as he pushed him away from Duo and back down the mines. "I don't know why the king wants you but he does and I aim to see you get there whether you want to or not boy."

Heero said nothing knowing he wasn't allowed to speak to them unless given permission and looked back at Duo again hoping for some kind of reassurance from him. What he saw instead frightened him as the braided boy looked at him with a mixture of fear and worry in his violet eyes and he wondered just what the king had planed for him. Whatever it was he was sure of one thing, he wasn't going to like it.

XeXeXeXeXeXe

Milliardo nearly whooped in relief when he finally got through the last of the cases but refrained from doing so knowing it would be very unseemly for a king to do so. He was however very tempted to and after giving his servants some instructions he retired to his rooms having nothing else to attended to for that day at least. It was already well past mid day and he planed to enjoy himself for the rest of the night.

Never before had he looked forward to meeting one of his bed mates as he did now, none of the others had ever enticed him the way this youth had. He alone had ever dared to show him such blatant hatred and disrespect, such unconcern for his rank and he wanted to make the boy his. To force him to surrender to him, the king he hated, and see that look of hate turn to one of pain and submission.

Upon entering his rooms he saw that Pagen had done just as he had asked and grinned at the young boy who knelt on his bed his hands tied behind his back. Seeing him the boy brought his best glare to his face, though he could see he was trembling slightly, and Milliardo only laughed at him. The glare faltered the boy noting having expected that reaction and not knowing what to do about it and he took those few minutes to examine the youth.

He certainly looked better than he had the last time he had seen him and it was apparent that he had been freshly bathed as tiny droplets of water dripped from his hair. He wasn't quite as thin as he had been and his feet were mostly healed. But his eyes, his beautiful deadly eyes, were still the same as they had been that day. He was dressed only in a loin cloth and Milliardo was almost disappointed by the lack of clothing he would have to take off, that was part of the fun of it after all, but that was no real consequence.

"Hello my pet," The king said huskily as he walked toward the bed already feeling his groin tighten beneath his pants. The boy seemed startled by his name for him and then his eyes widened when he saw the now obvious bulge in his lower body. "I am delighted to see you again my young killer."

It was obvious from the boy's face that he didn't feel the same delight and he moved to crawl off the bed in an attempt to get away from him. Milliardo frowned and grabbed the boy by one of his bound arms before he could forcing him down on to the bed as he yelped. Instantly he was straddling his hips his hands moving over his chest and lingering at his nipples as the boys glare disappeared entirely into an expression of pure fear and panic.

"I can't let you leave yet my pet not until I have my fun with you," Milliardo purred as he took one of the brown nipples between his fingers and started to rub it the boy squirming beneath him and gasping at the feel of his nipple being played with. "You should feel honored you know. No other of my slaves has ever had the privilege of playing with me in bed. But you were just to enticing for me to pass up with that hate and contempt in your eyes and that ridiculous threat you made. No I had to have you, to see you surrender to my will, and now the only question is will you surrender willingly or fight me my pet?"

"I. . . will. . . never . . . surrender . . . to. . . you," The youth half growled half gasped as he struggled to resist the sensations Milliardo was filling his inexperienced body with. "I . . . will . . . kill you."

"I think we both know that won't happen my pet," The blonde haired man told him as he removed his hands from his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt while he stared down at the boy his eyes hazy with lust. "But I am glad you want to fight me that will make it more fun for me."

The youth froze beneath him as he took of his shirt and tossed it aside revealing his own broad chest and abdomen rippling with muscles. With a grin he returned to his chest and his nipples using his tongue this time instead of his fingers. The boy squirmed and made a soft sound like a whimper as his nipples hardened beneath his ministrations. Smiling Milliardo moved his hands down to his abdomen as he continued grabbing the edges of his loin cloth.

One hand slipped beneath it moving over the boys half hardened member as he squirmed again and squealed this time trying to shake him off him. But Milliardo wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily and using his other hand he pulled the cloth down sliding off his hips and over his legs to reveal his groin, his prize. The youth's face flushed with embarrassment as he stared down at him with a chuckle delighting the sight of his member in his hand.

"You are beautiful my pet," The king told him his blue eyes sparkling as he rubbed at his cock. "As I knew you would be," The youth frowned but seemed unable to speak as he wriggled beneath his touch panting softly. "Do you like this my pet?"

To his surprise the boy went still at his words his eyes wide and almost wild looking. Milliardo paused in his own movements something about the boy making him suddenly uneasy. That moment of inactivity was all the boy need as he moved his leg up beneath him and shoved with his foot with all the strength he had. Milliardo unprepared for the blow fell off him landing on the floor with a huff and the boy jumped off the bed, still naked, and ran toward the door.

The king watched the boy in amusement as he tugged at the door with his bound hand and found it locked. For several minutes the boy kept tugging on the handle somehow thinking that maybe it would still open for him as Milliardo stood calmly and walked over to him. The youth's eyes widened as he neared him and he began frantically pulling at the handle and even started to yell for help though he had to have known it would do no good.

"I am afraid you can't get away from me that easy my pet," He purred as took the boy in his arms lifting him off his feet even as he yelped in protest. "I am already ordered not to be disturbed for the rest of the day so no one will come here to help you or interfere. You are completely at my mercy my pet."

The boy seemed to wilt in his arms at his words as he put him back on the bed and only stared at him as he removed his pants before joining him again. His cobalt blue eyes widened at the sight of his erection and he whimpered again no longer trying to look hateful or angry. Now he seemed like no more than a frightened child and Milliardo didn't like that look at all.

"What's wrong my pet where is your fire, where is your hate?" He questioned as he climbed on top of him and pulled back his head with his hand in his hair. "Where is the one who told me they would kill me have I broken him so soon. Was he really so weak hm or do you think I will spare you looking like that. I will not spare you boy and I want to see that look of hate and anger in your eyes, that look of contempt, that you showed me before show it to me now or do you not hate me any longer? Perhaps you actually want me to continue you is that it hm my pet?"

The youth jerked against his hand and the frightened look left his eyes at his words. After a moment they turned cold again filled with the hate and anger he so wanted to see in them. That was the way those eyes should always look and he released his hair to bring his lips to his. The boy resisted the kiss keeping his mouth shut but after Milliardo bit the bottom lip they parted with a gasp and he plunged his tongue into his moist cavern.

His mouth was warm and sweet and untouched until then. A virgin mouth and tongue that remained unmoving until it tried to push his out as he struggled to breath. While he kissed him his hand moved down to the youth's member again and started stroking it fingering the head of it and feeling it harden unwillingly beneath his touch. His hand then moved to the area behind his erection and balls, the spot he most wanted.

He broke off the kiss to force his fingers into the boys mouth who gagged and tried to spit them out. But he held them in his mouth until they were wet with his saliva and then took them out returning to the spot he had found as he returned his lips to his. Distracted by the kiss the youth didn't immediately feel him as he traced entrance with a finger and jerked when he did wanting to get away but unable it.

Smiling against his lips Milliardo slipped the first finger into his entrance stretching the muscles there to allow him access. The boy bucked against the finger his eyes widening again and Milliardo used his free hand to stroke his hair trying to calm him as he added another finger and started a scissoring motion inside him. The boy squirmed and whimpered jerking against the fingers and trying to expel them from his body but unable too.

"Relax my pet I am doing this for you otherwise it will hurt a lot more I promise you," Milliardo told him softly adding a third finger and the boy bucked again not liking the feeling at all. "Unless you want me to do it like those soldiers did hm? Do you like it dry and unstretched?"

The boy tried to get himself to relax as he shook his head remembering what those men had done to him and how much it had hurt. If this would make it hurt less than he was willing to endure it knowing he had no choice about what would happen next. Milliardo smiled and then added a fourth finger leaving them in until he was satisfied that he had been stretched enough.

Then he lifted his legs pushing them back against his hips and revealing his entrance where he position himself against it. The boy whimpered again and then screamed as he entered him his cock bigger than all four fingers. He leaned over and kissed the boy again as he thrusted in and out of him muffling his screams with his mouth. The youth jerked wildly beneath arousing him further and his thrust grew in speed and intensity.

The boy's screams eventually died away into pants as he struggled to accept the man's cock deeper within him. Tears sprang from his eyes but Milliardo ignored them as he kissed him and thruster deeper within him searching for his release within his body. It took several long minutes before he finally reached the peak of his orgasm and with a guttural cry explode in the boy filling him with his seed. He shudder with the release and then fell heavily on top of the boy wrapping his arms around him to bring him to his chest.

"You are so tight my pet, you have done well," He said huskily into the boys ear who refused to look at him or accept the praise he gave him. "Rest now soon we will begin again until I am fully satisfied."

The boy only whimpered and the man then fell asleep as he held him. He was still inside the boy as he did and the youth squirmed trying to get comfortable with his now soft cock in him. After a while he gave up and closed his eyes forcing himself to get what sleep he could knowing he would need it for what was to come.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

It was late, very, very late, but Duo was still up and waiting for Heero's return. He sat outside beside the door leading to the sleeping building his knees against his chest and a piece of bread tucked in his lap. He was sure the boy would be hungry when he finally returned, if he returned, which he wasn't entirely sure of.

He certainly hoped the king wouldn't keep him thought he was pretty much certain he knew what he wanted with the boy and that he had every right to do so if he wanted too. Still he prayed he would let Heero go when he was done and let Duo tend to him. Of course if he was right about what the king had done with him it was very likely that Heero wouldn't let him tend him and whatever trust he had in Duo would be lost.

His head lifted as he heard voices and the two guards from before were practically dragging the boy back to the building. His hands had been unbound and when they neared it they shoved him forward as Duo stood trying to grin at him. He was holding his loin cloth and there was a haunted look to his eyes as he stared at him while the guards walked off laughing.

"Hey Heero you all right?" Duo asked coming toward him to put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Heero moved away from his hand grabbing his wrist and twisting it painfully. He gasped and looked at him eyes wide in surprise as younger man glared at him with pain and anger.

"Don't touch me," He rasped releasing his wrist roughly. Duo grimaced and nodded rubbing his wrist with a scowl. "Just leave me alone."

Duo nodded again knowing that for now it was best to listen to him and the two men went inside the building. He could see several new bruises on him and knew that he was right in his suspicion of what the king had done with the boy. It surprised him cause the king had never taken a slave before but then Heero was beautiful and exotic and the Scanians enemy so he could see what interest he would have in him.

He watched as the boy lowered himself gingerly onto the bed and turned away from the Duo as he pulled the thin sheet over himself shivering though not from cold. He wanted to comfort the boy but he knew that right now Heero had no trust in any men including Duo and that it would be hard for him to regain even what little trust he had once had in him. But he was determined to show him that he could trust him and that not all men wanted to use his body that way.

For now he only settled in his own bed pulling his own sheet over himself and watching Heero. The youth trembled on his cot as he curled up in a ball and he heard a soft sob come from him. It was followed soon by others and that was how they fell asleep. Heero sobbing softly from what had been done to him and Duo listening to his sobs and wishing he could something to help him.

A/N: Wow well there is chapter 4 hope you liked and didn't think the scene was to weird between Milliardo and Heero. Just to clear up something Milliardo is not that much older than Heero he is like twenty or twenty-one a very young king but since he doesn't know Heero's name I had him called boy during the scene instead of his name. Any way please review if you liked and want to see more or if you didn't cause I want to know that too.

Heero: Ah Voldy-sama you had me raped by Milliardo do you really hate me that much!

Zechs: hey I didn't like it much either Heero. I would rather have Noin in my bed thank you.

Voldyismoldy: settle down boys its just part of the story and it all has to do with how Heero and Duo get their freedom so chill.

Heero: But . .. But I was raped!

Voldy: Would you feel better if I promise to give you and Duo a nice Lemon later?

Heero: Nods head vigorously while glaring at Zechs.

Voldy: All right fine happy now?

Heero: Yes Voldy- sama.

Duo: Yea. Glomps Heero. I get my Hee-chan all to myself.

Zechs: What about me what do I get?

Voldy: What about you just be happy you got anything.

Zechs: Slumps his shoulders as he watches the two boys and grumbles about unfair authors while the author laughs and starts to work on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: me Gundam Wing no own though I would like too.

Voldyismoldy: finally another chapter. Sorry this took so long but with finals, graduating and moving I haven't had time to update but now I am back and with my new laptop I am ready to start working on my fics again so thank you to all those who have patiently waited for me to update.

Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to Owule who insisted that I update immediately thank you for waiting. To the reviewer who wants Heero and Duo to level the place not going to happen though Milliardo will get what he deserves so just wait and see I never let my bad guys go unpunished and to the reviewer who thought my penname was clever thank you very much and yes I am a total Harry Potter fan. (for those of you who don't know it is from the seventh book so read it to find out).

Heero: are you ever going to start the chapter?

Voldyismoldy: yes just give me a minute.

Duo: I'm getting bored will you start I want my lemon with Heero.

Voldy: you're not going to get it in this chapter Duo you will have to wait a bit for it.

Duo: ah not fair. Stomps off to a corner in disappointment Heero following him to comfort him.

Voldy: finally now on with the chapter. Oh yeah warning lets see: mention of non-con and some language other than that not much so enjoy and review, review , review or Duo will never get his lemon.

Heero: takes out gun to aim at readers :review now or Omae O Korosu (did I spell that right?)

Chapter 5. Pasts Revealed.

If Duo thought the king would be satisfied after that first time he was wrong and once a week he was forced to watch the guards come and take the boy away to tend to the man's pleasures. Heero struggled each time they came for him fear and anger filling his eyes but to no avail. Duo wanted to help him, to stop them from taking him but he could do nothing against the men who had held his life in their hands since before he could walk.

He had been trained all his life to follow his orders and not to make trouble, to obey the guards and masters though his real master was the king just as he was all of the other slaves masters. To disobey meant being beaten or even killed and slaves had nothing if not a sense of self-preservation but he felt sure that if the king were there he wouldn't have hesitated to kill him in order to protect the boy from him.

Duo had been very surprised by that realization and by the depths of his protectiveness and possessiveness for the boy. He could hardly stand the idea of the king or anyone else for that matter touching and hurting Heero and the thought of it made his blood boil. Yet he was helpless to do anything about it and thinking about it only increased his frustration and self-loathing along with his hate of the king and his men.

The only thing he could do was wait for him to be brought back and try to comfort him. The first few times Heero had resisted all of his attempts at comforting him but eventually little by little Duo started to break through his shield. Slowly he let him touch him and then one night Heero even let him go so far as to hug him while he cried softly. He still didn't tell him anything or really even speak except for a few muffled words he couldn't make sense of but Duo was sure it was only a matter of time before he would.

Heero was desperate for someone to talk to and for the comfort Duo offered him. He feared to trust and yet very much wanted to whether he was willing to admit it or not. So Duo took it slow letting him decide what he wanted to do and when he would, simply being there beside him as a reassuring presence. And his patience eventually paid off as one night while Duo watched him eat the food he had saved for him from supper the boy began to speak to him at last.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked softly his voice harsh and bitter as he looked at him. Duo looked back at him curiously without speaking. "Waiting for me to come back and making sure I have some food to eat what's in it for you?"

"Nothing but there doesn't need to be. It's just what you do when you care about someone," Duo told him laying back on his bed as he watched him. Heero's face now carried a confused expression.

"Nobody cares about me," the blue eyed boy replied chewing halfheartedly on the bread he had given him earlier. "Why would they when I am a Rocellian and why would you?"

"Do you even know what a Rocellian is Heero?" He wondered. Heero hesitated for a moment and then shook his head his face flushing slightly with his ignorance. "Didn't think so. Rocellian's were Sanc kingdom's greatest enemies. They nearly destroyed the kingdom until they were struck with plague and slaughtered by the Sancian army. By all rights you shouldn't be alive for they were thought to all be dead. That's why people hate you so much you remind them of the ones that tried to kill them and take over their kingdom."

"Do I? I never knew," Heero said softly a thoughtful look on his face as Duo frowned slightly. "No wonder the villagers hated me so much. But then why don't you hate me too Duo your Scanian too aren't you?"

"I am only half-Scanian and what does it matter what you are you're still a slave like me so it makes no difference to me really," Duo explained with a shrug. He looked over at him a curious but sympathetic look on his face. "But there must have been someone who cared about you once. What about your mother and father they must have cared for you didn't they?"

"I don't know. I don't remember," He said quietly surprising Duo who hadn't really expected an answer never having gotten one before. "But your father doesn't care about you right so why would mine care about me?"

"My father doesn't know I exist but even if he did I doubt he would care but my mother did. She loved me very much and I am sure your's must have too," the older man told him sitting up to stare into his eyes. "You really don't remember anything? Anything at all."

"I . . . ," Heero began frowning in thought. He was silent for several minutes while Duo waited for him to continue and nearly jumped when he did having not expected it with how long he was silent. "There's a face, a woman's I think, and laughter, like a child's, a man says something I don't know what and then there's the screech of wagon wheels and the shrieking of horses and then nothing. I can't remember anything else. Do you think they were my parents the woman's face and the man's voice."

"I don't know maybe, its unfortunate that you can't remember anything else though," He said his face darkening as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would say you were in some kind of accident or something that your mother and father were probably killed in when you were very young. Have you really been on your own since then? There was never anyone else willing to take care of you?'

"There . . . There was someone once a long time ago or at least I thought there was," the boy told him looking away from him to stare down at his now empty hands not wanting him to see the emotion in his eyes. "There was a man I met once named Odin. He was kind to me and took me in. He taught me things, how to hunt and defend myself, I think he might have been a soldier once but he rarely talked about himself so I couldn't be sure. He told people I was his son and called me "Boy" or "Juinor" and I liked him. I wanted to be his son and hoped he would let me stay with him."

"So what happened to him?" Duo asked softly not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a painful subject for him but wanting to know more about him.

"We were together for nearly a year I think and then he told me he had something he needed to do. One last job or something and then he would come back for me and we would have a real life together as father and son. I just needed to wait at the campsite for him and everything would be all right," Heero told him. He fell silent again and Duo waited patiently for him to continue. He had obviously never told anyone else about this and he was honored that he would trust him enough to reveal this painful part of his past to him. "But he . . . He never came back. I waited there for weeks until all of my supplies ran out and even after that. For nearly two months I waited and then I realized he wasn't coming back for me. He had probably started a life somewhere else, met some other kid, and no longer had any use for me. I never should have trusted him or believed he would come back for me I was a fool to do so and I won't make that mistake again."

"I am sorry that happened to you and I don't know why that man left you like that or whether he meant to or not but Heero I won't leave you," Duo told him sitting up as well and putting his hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at him torn between wanting to believe him and wanting to keep himself from getting hurt again. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. Where could I go any way I'm a slave its not like I could just decide to leave the mines one day and I care about you. I don't care if your Rocellian either and if I could I would protect you from the king and anyone else that would hurt you whether you believe that or not."

"I think I do believe you Duo and we won't be slaves forever. I am going to get my freedom back and I will take you with me when I do," Heero replied. Duo only smiled sadly without saying anything knowing better than to believe that. "I just have to find a way how to do it."

"Well when you do let me know," he said with a soft chuckle as he laid back down smothering a yawn with his hand. "For now I am going to get some sleep and I suggest you do too."

Heero nodded and laid down as well pulling his blanket up to his shoulders. It had been a long time since he had thought about Odin and what he had done. Longer still since he had thought about the time before him with those fleeting words and images. Both had left him emotionally drained and added to his physical exhaustion from pleasing the king he fell asleep quickly and in his dream he was back at the castle except that the one in the bed with him wasn't Milliardo but Duo and he was enjoying it as he never had in real life.

XeXeXeXeXeXe

A week later Heero was once again in the kings bed with the king laying next to him his arms wrapped around his waist. Heero's own arms were tucked under his head as a pillow since they no longer saw any reason to bind them. After the first few times he had stopped struggling seeing that it would do no good once he was here and Milliardo liked it better when his hands were free anyway.

The king was sleeping now having been sated a few minutes earlier and Heero was trying his best to forget that he was there. He instead imaged it was Duo holding him now with his warm breath brushing against his back and shoulders and his soft cock laying inside him. That it was the other slaves lithe but muscular form spooned against his and his leg laying over his instead of the other man, the one he hated.

He didn't know when he had started to think of his fellow slave in that way or when he had realized that he was actually attracted to men despite what the soldiers and king had done to him. He supposed he had never really thought of it before having never believed he would ever have a relationship with anyone with how hated he was. So male or female hadn't really mattered to him since both were equally unattainable to him until now. Now he had Duo and for the first time he entertained the thought of having a relationship with someone of trusting someone again.

Really though he knew that he already trusted Duo at least far more than he had ever trusted anyone else except Odin. Knowing that frightened him since it made him vulnerable in away he had never wanted to be again but it also made him happy to know there was someone he could trust and depend on again. To know that just maybe he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life alone as he had always believed he would.

Still it worried him because he didn't know if Duo felt the same way about him. Yes he knew that he liked him and from his words wanted to protect him but what if he saw him only as a friend and nothing more. What if he would be disgusted by the very idea of having a relationship with him or with any man. He really didn't know if the older man liked men as he seemed to and was to afraid to ask him. He couldn't take rejection from him so he kept his feelings a secret and hoped only to keep his friendship while dreaming of someday having more.

"You're not sleeping my pet," The king said softly as he rose to look over his shoulder at him. Heero frowned but said nothing gasping as the man's cock moved in his passage. "Did I not tire you out enough my pet? Perhaps we should continue then hmm for I am not fully satisfied yet."

"You're never satisfied," Heero mumbled not even realizing he had said it out loud until he felt the man stiffen around him. "Forgive me master I shouldn't have said that."

"Perhaps not but it is true my pet at least when it comes to you," The man purred turning his face to bring his lips to his in a heated kiss that Heero didn't respond to. "But I cannot help myself you are just so delicious and give me such pleasure my pet that I can never get enough of you."

"Thank you master," He said bitterly as he continued to kiss him moving down to his neck and shoulders. He felt his cock hardening within him again. "But I have a name master and its not pet."

"Oh do you," Milliardo replied in amusement as one hand drifted up to his already tender nipples eliciting another gasp from him. "And what is it my pet?"

"My name . . .," Heero began fighting back the responses of his body as the older man continued his ministrations on his sore nipples. "Is Heero."

"What did you say your name was?" the king asked stopping what he was doing as he sat up quickly painfully withdrawing from inside the boy who cried out in pain and surprise. When he didn't answer right away the man grabbed his hair lifting him up off the bed slightly. "Tell me what is your name?"

"H . . . Heero," He said again wondering what he had done wrong and what was so important about his name.

"How dare you say that name in front of me," The older man snarled nearly throwing him off the bed as he released his hair. Heero landed with a huff on the floor and scrambled to his feet in fear. "How dare you claim that name as your own you filthy little urchin."

"I . . . I am sorry master I didn't mean to upset you," Heero told him trying to calm him. The man however would not be calmed as he grabbed his arm roughly bringing him closer to him again.

"Yes you did. You knew how I would react to that name. you did it to anger me you little fool," Milliardo snapped at him refusing to listen to the boy who was protesting his words and trying to free his arm from him his only thought to get away from the man. "I will have you whipped for this for daring to use that name in my presence."

He dragged him over to the door and quickly unlocked it calling for the guards while ignoring the boy who was desperately trying to free himself from his hold. Two men instantly came to the door saluting the king and awaiting his orders both looking unnerved by his anger.

"You two see that this boy is given a sound whipping for his insolence and don't let me see him again," the king ordered shoving the boy at them. The two of them nodded grabbing his arms to take him away. "And send my advisor to me I would speak to him at once."

"Yes my lord," one of the men said as they both saluted him again and took the boy away as he slammed the door closed behind him. The two men laughed as they dragged the still naked boy away from the kings room in anticipation of the suffering they would inflict on him.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Duo sat outside the sleeping quarters just as he did every time Heero was taken a bowl of cold stew in his hands. However something seemed wrong that night, Heero should have been back by then. The king usually only kept him for a few hours before returning him to the slave mines at near midnight but it was now much later and he feared something had happened.

Had the boy upset the king somehow? Threatened to kill him again or something or had the king just decided that he wanted a little more from the boy that night and was keeping longer. They could even be asleep right now yet the feeling of foreboding wouldn't leave him. Duo always seemed to know when something was wrong just as his mother always had.

Whenever there was an accident or illness his mother had always been the first to know though no one had ever listened to her and Duo was just the same. Perhaps it was his Valanorian blood that alerted him to problems that would arise. He had even known something was going to happen to Solo on the day he died and when his mother was taken away after falling to a terrible illness and now he knew something was wrong with Heero he just didn't know what.

It was quite awhile before the two guards finally appeared dragging something between them and laughing heartily. He scrambled to his feet as he realized that the thing they were dragging was Heero and his eyes widened as they drew close enough for him to see him.

The boy was naked and bloody, strips of flesh having been taken from his back and chest even a few from his arms and legs. His face was puffy and swollen around his right eye and the left side of his mouth and he didn't appear to be conscious. Duo would have been surprised if he was after that beating and barely caught him as the men tossed him to him still laughing.

He glared at their retreating forms as they left him to tend the boy on his own and then with grunt lifted him into his arms. The boy was light, to light, and he found it easy to care him despite the blood that covered his own body from his. He brought him to a small building next to the sleeping quarters that held several wooden tubs and carefully placed him inside one.

The slaves were only allowed to bathe once every two weeks so as not to waste water and they had their last bath just three days ago but Heero's wounds needed to be washed and so did he now. He couldn't leave either covered in blood as they were so he would have to take the chance of getting in trouble in order to tend him.

He left him in the tub and went to the far corner where a small well was that he poured two buckets into. He carried the buckets to the tub and poured them. Heero lurched up at the feel of the water his eyes darting around the room in fear and confusion until they landed on him. He stared at him for a moment as if not knowing who he was and then slowly calmed as recognition came to him.

Duo grinned wanting to reassure him as he went back for two more buckets and poured them in the tub. Heero shivered and gasped as the water touched his numerous wound tears springing to his eyes the swollen one only half open. Carefully Duo knelt beside the tub and taking a rag hanging on the lip started to wash his wounds being incredible gentle and slow.

"Heero what happened?" He asked softly as he tended him his violet eyes darkening at the existent of his wounds. It was obvious to him that he had been whipped and beaten by the guards for some reason. "Why did they do this to you?"

"The king was angry with me," he told him his voice barely audible and strained with pain and weariness and he looked at him in confusion and hurt. "Duo he didn't like my name. What is wrong with it you gave it to me."

"Your name," Duo repeated in confusion. "He was angry with you and ordered you beaten because of the name I gave you?"

"Yes he said I chose it to anger him but I don't know why." Heero explained leaning back in the tub and hissing each time he touched one of his wounds. "Do you know of anyone else who was named Heero? Did you choose it for that reason?"

"No I don't and if I did I certainly wouldn't have given it to you if I had known this would happen," the older man replied frowning darkly and struggling to control the anger he felt as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry about this Heero it is all my fault. Do you want a different name I'm sure I could come up with something else for you?"

"It's not your fault you didn't know and I like the name," He told him as he helped him out of the tub and washed of his own arms and chest with the now bloodied rag. "I just don't understand why it upset the king so much."

"I don't know but I won't let this happen again," Duo told him as he lead him over to the corner opposite of the well where a small medical area had been set up. "I will figure out someway to keep them from taking you I promise."

"Well the king said he didn't want to see me again so I should be left alone for a while," Heero groaned as he rubbed some medicine on the wounds and then wrapped them in bandages. He looked at him fear in his eyes. "I don't want to go to the king again Duo I can't not again."

"You won't Heero not ever again," Duo told him taking the younger man in his arms being careful of his wounds. Heero didn't resist his touch at all and only sighed enjoying the feel of his arms around him. "Some how I'll protect you or we'll get free I just don't know how yet."

He held him for several minutes until he felt the boy go limp in his arms losing consciousness again. Slowly he released him and then lifted him in his arms again carrying him out of the room and into the sleeping quarters where he laid him on his bed covering him with his thin blanket.

Duo lay on the cot next to him watching the boy sleep and unable to do so himself. It was his fault Heero had ended up like this because of a name he had given him. He had chosen it simply because it meant "Single" and the boy had been alone when he had come here so he had thought it fit. The comment about it being the perfect name for a hero had just been a joke and he had never expected the king to get upset because of it.

What did the name mean to him and who else had it before the boy did. Someone the king must have hated he was sure and his feeling of guilt doubled at that thought. He would have to find someway to protect him and keep the king from having him beaten again or someone way for them to escape. But he would need help and he wondered if he could get in contact with Trowa. He was the only one he trusted even among the slaves besides Heero and he finally drifted into a trouble sleep with thoughts of the other man and how to get in touch with him.

A/N: well there you go another chapter. Poor Heero he's been beaten bloody and just what is up with his name? Those of you who know the Gundam Wing world well probably have a clue as to what may be going on with that but you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out just what and to find out who the kings advisor is. So until then read and review, review, review and I promise to get to the lemon soon and maybe even a little action between Trowa and Quatre who will be appearing soon.

Heero: ah Voldy-sama your so mean to me.

Voldy: I know but it will get better soon after all you are the hero of this story.

Milliardo: Why do I have to be the bad guy Voldy-sama?

Voldy: cause I don't like you and you make a good bad guy. Now be quiet I need to start on the next chapter.

Author turns away to start writing while Milliardo pouts and Heero looks smugly at him.

Milliardo: you know if the way Voldy-sama treats you is way she treats the ones she likes I think I am actually glad she doesn't like me.

The smug look leaves Heero's face as he looks at the gleefully writing Author an evil look in their eye and wonders if maybe it would be better if they didn't like him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: me Gundam Wing no own though I would like too.

Voldyismoldy: thank you so much for the reviews. I am so glad you like this story and as promised I have updated sooner yeah. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and get ready for Quatre's appearance in the next chapter as well as some lemony goodness in the next few chapters as promised its coming just hold on a little longer. Oh and slight change in pairing although its really not a change at all its just 2x1 instead of 1x2 now. I am a total 2x1 fanatic and if you know any good ones let me know.

Duo: Voldy-sama stop being so mean to Hee-chan and give me my lemon.

Voldy: soon Duo just wait a bit and I can't help it I like seeing Heero suffer before I make him happy and the readers seem to too.

Heero: not fair grumbles about sadistic authors and readers

Voldy: don't worry Heero you'll get some pay back in this chapter.

Heero: good I won't kill you then.

Author sighs in relief and turns to chapter: warnings: violence, bad language, meddling old guy and death, not Heero or Duo though.

Chapter 6. Fighting back

King Milliardo paced within his room as he waited for his advisor to arrive his fists clenched at his sides and his earlier satisfaction with the boy gone. All of his pleasure and enjoyment had vanished with the mentioning of that hated name. The one he hadn't heard in years until that boy had the guile to mutter it in his presence.

The moment it had left the boys lips he had wanted to kill him but had restrained himself for it wouldn't do for the king to kill one of his slaves. But he had been hard pressed not to and had only barely managed to call the guards to take him and have him beaten instead. He had seen the fear and confusion in the boys eyes but knew better than to believe them.

That boy had known exactly what he was doing when he had said that name. Had known how it would affect him and had said it deliberately to anger him. It was just another form of the threat he had made before, his way of showing that he would never fully submit to him no matter what he did, that he the Rocellian scum would never be dominated by even the Scanian king.

The soft sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts and he spun around to face his advisor as he walked into the room. His advisor was a short, old man with a wooden arm and goggle like glasses over his eyes. He wore a black robe and had his hands behind his back as he approached him seemingly undisturbed by his late night summoning or the sight of his king wearing only a dark blue silk bathrobe.

"My Lord you sent for me," he said as the door closed behind him and he inclined his head in a show of respect. "What has upset you so that you would send for me so late?"

"That boy!" the king snapped finally able to give vent to his anger as he glared at the man. "He told me tonight that his name was Heero, Heero! That name was never to be heard in this land again and that brat had the nerve to use it as his own."

"My lord calm yourself," his advisor said patiently to the younger man's annoyance as he frowned and his eyes narrowed further. "It is just a name sire nothing to upset yourself over."

"It is not just a name J it is that name." Milliardo snarled holding himself back from throttling the old man who was only enraging him further as he gripped his shoulders. "Tell me it is not him, tell me he is dead, tell me that boy has nothing to do with him, tell me J or so help me someone will die tonight."

"My lord there is no way it can be him he was killed years ago assassinated by your fathers men during the war," J assured him seemingly unaffected by the hands currently gripping his arms. "The Rocellian king is dead and even were he alive he certainly wouldn't be a fifteen year old boy. He would be an old man now so you have no reason to fear this child."

"That's true I know but I can not believe it is mere coincidence that this boy has the same name as him," The younger man said still looking uncertain as he plopped down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Should I fear this boy J? Should I kill him now for the kingdoms sake or should I ignore this and continue as I have been? What if he is not the only Rocellian left, what if there are more that we don't know about just waiting to strike while we're unaware and he has been sent by them for some reason we do not yet know what then?"

"Milliardo you are drawing conclusions from nothing. He is a boy nothing more and of no concern to you nor do I believe he is any part of some Rocellian plan," His advisor told him his face betraying no hint of his emotions whatever they might be. "However it would not be a bad idea to strengthen the kingdoms defenses even if Rocellia is no longer a threat there is still Lan-Fei and the May-Yin empire to keep an eye on. For now I would put that boy from your mind and concern yourself with more important things."

"Yes you are probably right," the king agreed though he looked no more reassured than he had when the man had first come into the room. "I will take your advice and not concern myself with him but you will inform me if you learn anything about him or Rocellia that I should know. Even an inkling of something going on in that kingdom I want to know of it."

"Of course sire I will inform you at once if I become aware of anything," J replied with a slight bow as he moved to leave the room again. "Now get some rest my lord there is nothing else to be done this night."

Milliardo nodded and waved dismissively at him as he moved to remove his robe. J left the room without a word and breathed a sigh of relief once he was out in the hall. He had been surprised by the king's summons and by the reason for them not knowing the boys name. the same name as the man who had ruled Rocellia during the height of its power and had then been killed along with his wife several years ago.

There had been no heir or at least none that any were aware of since the queen had been unable to bare a child. But his name, Heero, had been hated by all Scanians and especially Milliardo and his siblings since the man had set about the death of their mother when they were young. It was the death of the queen that had lead to the man's death along with his own queen and eventually the fall of his kingdom. With no king it had been unprepared for the war with the Scanians that had occurred right after ward without giving it a chance to recover from the plague that had struck it right before that.

All of it had ended in the slaughter of the remaining Rocellian's and the down fall of the kingdom. However it had not ended the royal family's anger toward the Rocellian king and Milliardo's reaction to the name was entirely expected if not desired. Fortunately he had been able to quell that man's anger and there by spare the boys life for a little bit longer at least. It was essential that they keep the boy alive for now and J would have to do all he could to keep him from being killed.

XeXeXeXeXeXe

Two weeks passed without the king summoning Heero and he had recovered almost entirely from the beating he had been inflicted with. However things had not gotten any easier for him as his name became common knowledge. The overseers became overly cruel to him taunting him and tripping him so that he would lose the stones he had collected to other slaves who would immediately snatch them up. What he managed to get was never enough to please them and his meals were decreased as punishment for what they claimed to be his laziness.

Duo tried to give him some of his own food but Heero refused to take it not wanting the other man to suffer because of him. He was willing to deal with the overseers and their cruelty as long as he didn't have to return to the king ever again. Duo was beginning to believe that he wouldn't have to but Heero was less sure and one day in the mines he found a stone that was nearly triangle in shape and slipped it into his loin cloth.

He kept that stone with him at all times and during breaks and at night he sharpened it against whatever he could find. He would not allow himself to be taken to the castle again and although he trusted Duo he didn't believe the man would be able to keep him from being taken so he would have to do it himself. Duo had also had no luck contacting Trowa yet and so there was no plan of escape for them but he was still hopeful that he would.

It was four weeks before anything happened, four weeks of anxious waiting for Heero and continued reassurances from Duo. The two were working side by side as usual when they saw one of the overseer's nearing them. Heero immediately tensed and took the stone out of his loin cloth clutching it tightly in his hand as the man neared him. He was surprised and a little insulted that it was only one but also relieved as it would be easier to handle only one rather than two.

The man grinned as he neared him and chuckled as he took out a key to unlock his shackles. Duo growled next to him and looked ready to attack the man in order to protect him as he had promised he would but Heero didn't want him to get in trouble because him. He did nothing as the man released him and took hold of his arm as if to pull him away while Duo moved to help him.

They hadn't gone more than a few steps before Heero pretended to stumble and in doing so shook his arm lose from the man. The man moved at once to recover him but the boy was instantly on him and before anyone really knew what had happened the overseer was crumbling to the floor with blood gushing from a gash at his throat while Heero stood above him with the bloody stone in his hand.

For a long moment nothing happened as the slaves stared at the two in shock, horror and awe. Never before had any slave killed one of the overseers and not one of them knew what to do and then slowly they started talking softly some congratulating the boy and others cursing him for the trouble he had caused. Heero however ignored them and kept his eyes on Duo as his chest heaved not knowing what to do.

After a few minutes Duo sprung into action and scooping up the key to the shackles the man had dropped unlocked his chains moving over to him. He knelt next to the man and knew right away that he was dead with the blood flowing from the wound. He stood then and grabbed the man b beneath his arms lifting him up.

"We need to get rid of the body," He told the boy who immediately grabbed the man's feet and lifted them up. "There is a hole over there we will throw him in that."

Heero nodded and while the slaves watched they took the man over to a pit in the mine near them and through the body in. It was deep and the body was immediately lost to darkness as it fell. Heero then dropped the stone in it as well so that he wouldn't have the weapon on him as Odin had taught him and Duo grabbed his arm.

"You need to hide Heero, as soon as they figure out the man is missing they will believe that you had something to do with it and you could be killed for this," Duo explained urgently. Heero nodded and he pushed him toward the unused part of the mine beyond them. "Go hide in the mines where you can until I come for you."

Heero nodded again and then quickly headed down the uninhabited part of the mine disappearing into the darkness around them. Duo watched him leave grim faced and then returned to his place on the wall and shackled his ankles again so that no one would know he had anything to do with what happened. He knew that it would be no use for Heero to try to pretend that as well for they would blame him anyway due to his Rocellian blood.

"No one is to say a word about what happened. You all know nothing about it," Duo told the other slaves his voice cold and sharp very different from its normal warm cheerfulness. "Anyone who says anything will answer to me is that understood."

The slaves nodded some of them shivering at the sight of his violet eyes blazing in the half darkness of the mines. Not one of them wanted to get in trouble with the young man for they knew that though he was normally happy and laughing seemingly unbothered by anything there was also a darker side to him that could be cold and dangerous that none of them wanted to see.

Duo returned to his work though his mind was far from it and on the youth who was now hiding in the mines. It was only a matter of time before the overseers discovered the man's absence and the king realized the boy had not been brought to him and they would immediately start searching for him. There weren't that many places where he could hide and it wouldn't take long for them to find them if the boy survived long enough for them to. He would have to get in contact with Trowa as soon as possible for it was no longer safe for him here and he wouldn't let anything happen to him if he could help it.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

As Duo had predicted it didn't take long at all for the overseers to discover the man's disappearance and they instantly blamed the boy for it and began searching for him. It had been nearly a week and they still hadn't found the boy though the king was demanding he be brought to him and executed for the assumed death of the overseer. Duo was glad Heero had managed to stay hidden for so long but was also worried since the boy had been without food or water for sometime and he needed to get him out of there soon before he was found.

It took him four days to finally get in contact with Trowa as several soldiers had been brought to the mines to help in the search and he was now waiting just inside the mines for him. He had managed to sneak out earlier just after dinner when the overseers were occupied in making sure all of the slaves returned to the sleeping quarters. He had a piece of bread clutched in his hand that he had snuck out for the boy and was leaning against the wall of the mine peering out into the darkness around him.

Almost didn't see him before he appeared next to him his slender graceful form blending into the darkness far to well. He had to fight to keep himself from jumping as he approached him with a slight frown on his face and his eye covered by his overhanging hair.

"So Duo I have come as you wanted," He said softly coming to stand next to him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is the boy?"

"He's in the mines Trowa where I told him to hide," Duo explained leading him down into the mines the only light from a torch he got off the wall and the other man lit. "I don't know what kind of shape he is in for I haven't seen him in almost a week."

Trowa nodded and they walked silently down into the mines. The overseers and soldiers had given up the search for the night so they had no fear of crossing paths with them. Duo lead the taller man deep within the mines further than the slaves had been and began calling out for the boy hoping he would hear them and come to them. For sometime he got no response to his calls and then after nearly an hour of searching they heard a soft moan nearby.

Within a few minutes they found him sitting against the wall and shivering violently his eyes closed. He looked thinner than before and there were cuts and bruises on his exposed body. His feet were bloody again from walking on the unsmoothed paths of the caves and from constant tripping and stumbling in the dark. He was coated in a layer of dust and his hair was messy and shadowing his closed eyes.

"Heero," Duo said kneeling next to him. The boy's eyes fluttered open as he touched his face and he looked at him with a groan his eyes unfocused before closing them again. "I think he's sick Trowa."

"hm I would agree," Trowa told him a touch to his forehead proved that it was burning up with fever and he frowned. "We have to get him out of here and to some where safe quickly to give him a chance to recover."

"Where can we take him?" Duo asked as he scooped the boy up in his arms angered by how light he was. "Is there anyone you trust with this. Anyone who won't hate him when they see him and will agree to help us for I know no one."

"\Yes there is one person who I believe will help but we have to move quickly," The soldier replied leading him out of the mines with the torch as Duo followed with the boy. "We need to get there before day break for it will be very dangerous for him and yourselves if you two are seen there."

"But we will be safe there right?" the slave asked in apprehension. Trowa nodded without hesitation and he relaxed slightly. "Good than take us to this person."

Trowa nodded and the three of them quickly left the mines going as silently as they could. Duo didn't know who this person was that Trowa wanted to take them to but he trusted the soldier and believed that he wouldn't take them anywhere that wasn't safe. Like him he cared for the boy and he was sure he would do whatever he could to see that he was safe and taken care of. So he followed the man as they left the only home he had ever known and prayed that they would never have to return to that place even as the collar hang heavy around his neck and the brand on his arm tingled while he walked.

A/N: Tada they are free at least for now and just who is Trowa leading them to you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out though you can probably guess. And just what is Heero's connection to the dead king of Rocellia? You'll just have to wait and see cause I ain't telling but now that their free the story will start heating up.

Voldy-sama: So Heero are you happy now I let you kill one of the overseers.

Heero: Yes but now I am sick. Why do these things keep happening to me?

Voldy: you're never satisfied are you? Fine I will give you a lemon with Duo either in the next chapter or the one after ok.

Duo: Yeah Lemon with Heero finally!

Voldy: Well Duo is happy at least. (grins at the braided man). And you Heero?

Heero: That is acceptable but can I kill Milliardo too?

Voldy: maybe but not yet I haven't figured out quite yet what is going to happen to him.

Wufei: Who do I get to have a lemon with Voldy-sama?

Voldy: Who said you get a lemon besides your not even in the story yet

Wufei: then put me in the story already I am tired of wanting stupid onna

Quatre: I want to be in the story too Voldy-sama haven't we waited long enough.

Trowa: I am already in the story so I'm good.

Voldy: well at least one of you is happy now shut up and let me work or none of you will get to be in the story anymore.

Duo: Voldy-sama would like to remind all her readers to please review so they can continue the story and get to the lemons you all want. (bows)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: me Gundam Wing no own though I would like too.

Voldyismoldy: hello there all my fans here is the next chapter in this on going saga. I have no idea how long this story is going to be at this point but hopefully not to long. Any way thank you all for your reviews and a special thanks to Missoreo who sent me so many reviews for this story and my other 2x1 story that I just had to update it.

Warning: Lemony goodness coming up, its my first non-rape scene so I hope it will be good sorry if it isn't.

Chapter 7. Friends in need.

Duo followed slowly after Trowa for what felt like hours the light weight of the boy in his arms growing heavier with his exhaustion. Trowa had offered to take Heero from him but Duo refused feeling far to protective of the boy to let the other man hold him. The only sound that come from him was a low moan and the only movement a faint shiver.

Duo hopped they would come to Trowa's friends place soon wanting to get Heero somewhere warm and safe where he could be seen to properly. He was relieved when they finally stopped outside of a large stone structure and only realized than that they were now far from the main city and out in the countryside. His relief didn't last long as he realized that they were outside what looked like the manor of a lord, the first he had ever seen besides the one or two times he had been taken to the city as a child.

"Trowa what are we doing here?" He asked his voice a low hiss as he looked at him in fear and confusion. "No one here will help us they will kill us themselves or send us back to the slave mines. Either way we will be dead and I was hoping to avoid that."

"No one will harm you here Duo. This is where my friend lives and he will see that you and the boy are safe," Trowa replied as the man knelt lowering the boy to give his arms a rest still not looking like he believed him. "Wait here while I go and tell him about you. I will come back for you soon."

Duo nodded and Trowa left the two young men out side the manor wall while he slipped inside through the servants quarters. The servants were all asleep so no one noticed him as he made his way through and up to the lords quarters. He blended into the shadows easily and slipped past the guards that were stationed through out the halls until he came to the doors leading to the lords room that he slipped silently inside.

He stopped once inside and smiled at the sight of the young man laying within the bed. The only thing that could be seen of him above the blanket was his blonde tosseled hair and his face that looked so innocent and peaceful in sleep. Without making a sound Trowa walked over to the bed and removing his boots and shirt slid into the bed next to the other man. Carefully he took him into his arms, the man mumbling softly in his sleep, and brought his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Mm . . . that's nice," The lord mumbled sleepily as his eyes blinked open to fall on the other man widening slightly. "Tr . . . Trowa is that you?"

"And just who else would be in your bed love?" Trowa asked with a small smile. The other man blushed but his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at him. "Yes its me and it has been far to long since I have been here."

"Hm yes far to long," the blonde haired man agreed as he brought his lips to his wrapping his arms around his neck to bring their bodies closer together. "Care to show me how much you missed me Trowa?"

Trowa's smile turned into a grin as he deepened the kiss wrapping his own arms around the other man's waist. He was shorter than him by a good few inches and slightly thinner as well so it was easy to get his arms around him and pull him up closer to him. The young lord wore only a pair undergarments beneath the covers and their clothed erections brushed against each other as they deepened the kiss.

Tongues battled for dominance as gasps and moans of pleasure rose from the bed. Sweat soon slicked their bodies as hands pressed against flesh that only they knew. Covers were pushed aside as Trowa moved on top of the blonde man straddling his hips and moving his lips from his to his chest licking and grinning at the sounds the other was making and of the writhing of the body beneath him.

Trowa took one pink nipple in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, while he teased the other with his fingers wanting to give as much pleasure as he could to the other man. Blue eyes widened with pleasure as the slender body arched beneath him at his ministrations bringing their hips closer together. Still smiling the brown haired man moved on to the other nipple and repeated what he had done before a deep moan coming from his lover accompanied with a thrust of his hips.

"Don't tease me Trowa its been to long," the other gasped face flushed and eyes half lidded with pleasure and agony. "I want you in me now."

"Patience love I have to make up for lost time," he purred as his hands moved down the others body stopping at the edges of his trousers. "And we wouldn't want this to be over to quickly would we?"

The blonde man groaned and shook his head as his hand slipped between the cloth to wrap around his length and squeeze it gently. He had lost the ability to speak as he became lost in the pleasure Trowa was giving him and the man chuckled as he dipped his tongue into his belly button. The blue eyed man squealed and thrust into his hand as he felt his pants slide off his hips to uncover him.

Trowa grinned and moved his tongue down to his now revealed erection licking at the tip glistening with pre-cum. The other man groaned his hands moving into his hair to clutch at it in pleasure. Quickly the brown haired mans pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor freeing his erection as well. He continued to lick and tease the other man's cock as he took it into his mouth holding down his hips with one hand to keep him from thrusting into him.

He brought the other hand to his mouth removing it from the man's cock as he brought his fingers into it and slathered them with his saliva to make the penetration easier on him. Taking the man's length into his mouth again he moved his hand behind him and inserted one finger into his entrance. The man squirmed and gasped his muscles tightening around his finger as he thrust it in and out of him. Soon a second finger joined it and then a third as he stretched him in preparation to accept his own cock.

Once he was sure he was ready he sucked hard on the mans cock taking it wholly into his mouth and within a few minutes the man came hard into his mouth. He swallowed his seed as the blonde man cried out with his release and slumped back against the bed chest heaving. Using some of the remaining cum he coated his cock with it and then moved to position himself at the man's entrance.

He brought his lips down on the other man's and then thrust carefully into him. His lover moaned in pleasure as he entered him hands moving from his hair to his neck and back as their bodies moved together. Time passed by unnoticed by them as they danced to the peak of pleasure together and beyond. Moans of pleasure filled the room and then twin cries of ecstasy erupted from the bed as they released together one in between their bodies and the other within their lover.

Trembling with the after effects of their orgasms Trowa rolled off the other man and slid out of his body with great reluctance. He took the smaller man into his arms and the two held each other as they began to drift off in exhaustion. It was several minutes before either could think coherently again and the blonde man was nearly asleep when Trowa suddenly remembered his other reason for being there and bolted upright in the bed startling his lover who sat up reluctantly as well.

"What's wrong Trowa?" the man asked leaning his head against his shoulder a sated and sleepy expression on his face. "You don't have to leave already do you?"

"No I can stay for a little longer its just that I just remembered why I came to see you tonight," The man explained looking down at him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he remembered his two friends waiting outside for him. "I need your help Quatre."

"Oh and here I thought you were just here for the great sex and it was great by the way," Quatre purred kissing his neck and frowning as Trowa moved slightly away from him his face now serious again. "What do you need my help for love?"

"There are two men waiting outside in need of your help and protection love," Trowa told him. Quatre's frown darkened and he looked at him nearly pleadingly. "They are friends of mine and in danger if you don't agree to take them in they will have no other place to go. I can't protect them myself with my position in the army and one of them is sick. Please love you have to help them."

"Very well I will have them brought in," Quatre agreed reluctantly. He climbed out of the bed and grabbing a robe went over to the door that he opened and spoke to the guards standing there. "Rashid there are two men hiding somewhere outside please see that they are brought here and keep it quiet I don't want anyone to know about them until I have spoken with them and decided what I am going to do with them is that understood?"

The large man nodded and went to do as he was bid while Quatre closed the door again. He went over to his vanity and picked up the bowl and pitcher of water there and brought it over to the bed with a towel. Trowa smiled taking it from him and laying it on the bed. Removing his robe the two men gently washed each other and then got out of the bed and quickly dressed again as they waited for the two men to arrive there.

They were talking happily with each other when Rashid finally arrived with the two men in tow. Quatre was surprised by their appearance and looked at Trowa who's face was now expressionless and half covered by his hair again. The older of the two was a man with tan skin and long golden chestnut hair in a braid with the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen. He wore only a simple loin cloth and collar around his neck and though his brand was hidden by the man he held tightly in his arms Quatre knew he was a slave.

The man he held was a slave too but in much worse condition from what he could see. His chocolate brown locks were pale with dust and cuts and bruises covered his body. Dried blood covered his feet and sweat glistened on his golden skin. His eyes opened briefly showing brilliant blue orbs and then closed again with a groan upon seeing him though he wasn't at all sure the man or boy really had seen him at all.

"Quatre these are my friends Duo and Heero," Trowa explained as he took the boy from the other slave and laid him on the bed and then forced the braided man to sit down on it as well. "They are slaves as you can tell and Heero is wanted for killing one of the overseers a little over a week ago."

"And you brought them here!" Quatre said in disbelief and confusion. Duo tensed one hand taking the conscious man's hand in his as he looked ready to bolt should the need arise. "Why didn't you just turn them in or at least the boy. Do you know how much trouble I will be in if the king discovers that he's here? I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"The king was rapping him sir," Duo said quietly from where he sat. Quatre looked at him in surprise and then scowled as he looked at the younger man laying on the bed. "The last time he took him Heero told him his name and he became enraged and had him beaten and wiped severally. He was terrified of being taken to him again after that and I swore to protect him and try to get us free but I couldn't and he killed that man so that he couldn't take him to the king again."

"Is there any proof that he killed that man? Besides other slaves that may have seen it?" The blonde man asked. Duo shook his head and tensed as he neared them peering at the boy. "Why didn't you just claim that he had nothing to do with it then that it was another slave who killed him or that there was an accident?"

"It wouldn't have mattered they would still have blamed him and beaten him if not killed him." Trowa replied. The boy groaned again then and turned onto his side toward Duo eyes still closed and face strained. "He is a Rocellian Quatre no matter what he did or didn't do they would still kill him eventually. There is nothing but hate for his kind here."

"A Rocellian Trowa, I'm not surprised with his coloring but I thought they were all dead?" Quatre said sitting down on the bed next to the unconscious youth and ignoring how tense the other man got. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen or so he's not certain of how old he is," Duo said quietly holding tightly to his hand as he looked at the other man. "He didn't even have a name until I gave him one. Please my lord help us, help him."

Quatre said nothing as he stared down at the young man as he ran his hand over his hair and then down to his chest stopping over his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment and the three other men watched in silence as he sat there leaning over the younger man. His eyes sprang open and his hand moved from the boy's chest to his own as he clutched the cloth there. Tears filled his eyes to stain his face and his breathe came in gasps as he stared down at him. Duo looked at him in confusion and fear and Trowa grabbed him wrapping his arm around him to hold him steady.

"Quatre are you ok?" He asked in concern never having seen the young man react like that when touching someone.

"There is so much pain in him, to much for one so young," The young lord explained as he trembled slightly and looked at the braided man who's face had gone slightly pale. "I will help you all that I can. You may remain here for now until other arrangements can be made. It would be too dangerous for you two to stay here for to long someone will figure out that you're here." He turned to the big man standing near the door in worry. "Rashid have a room prepared for our guests and see that no one knows they are here. It is a secret between us and no one else must know of their presence here."

Rashid nodded and left the room to see to the room he wanted. Duo relaxed slightly at the knowledge that they would be help but looked curiously at the young man as he slumped against the soldier in obvious exhaustion.

"What did you do just now when you touched him?" The braided man asked. Quatre said nothing and he looked at Trowa hoping he could explain. He looked at Quatre for a moment in question and the blonde man nodded in answer.

"Lord Quatre is an Empath Duo, he feels others emotions," The soldier explained as he held the other man close. Duo looked at them in shock but nodded in understanding. "He's one of the only ones. Despite his numerous sisters he was the only one born with that ability. It is well known in the Winner family but the gift is starting to die out."

"Wow, I didn't know there were real empath's but then again I didn't know there were any remaining Rocellian's either until I met Heero," Duo replied his eyes bright with interest. Quatre blushed faintly and he looked between the two of them noticing their close proximity to each other and their slightly disheveled appearances. "Hey is there something going on between you two you look a bit close for just being friends?"

"Ah well um . . ." Trowa began his face flushing nearly as red as the smaller man's. Duo grinned at them and then started to laugh knowingly. "We're sort of well um . . ."

"We're lovers Duo as I am sure you have realized," Quatre said once he had overcome his embarrassment and chuckled softly. "We meet when we were fairly young after Trowa's company saved me from some kidnapers and we have been friends ever since until one day we became lovers."

"Well what do you know stoic Trowa isn't so stoic after all," Duo replied with a laugh. Trowa turned his face away as he tried to regain his composure not used to showing so much emotion. "How come you never told me you had a lover Tro-man? I thought we were friends."

"We can't let anyone know Trowa would be in trouble if anyone did and so would I," The young lord explained his laughter ending as the smile faded from his face. "The king wishes me to marry his sister Dorothy and if he were to discover that I had a lover and a male one at that he would probably have Trowa hanged and take my lands from me as he has wanted to do for sometime now."

"The king doesn't care for the Winner family, Quatre's father was to much of a pacifist for his taste and he doesn't trust Quatre now or his sisters." Trowa continued seeing Duo's confused expression as he turned back to them having removed the blush from his face. "He would love to take his lands from him and give them to someone else he trusts but as of yet as no viable reason to so instead he is having Quatre marry his sister to gain control over his lands through his future wife and children."

"This is all to complicated for me. I don't know anything about this political stuff. We aren't taught it in the slave mines but it all sounds wrong to me," the braided man said frowning darkly as he looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry you have to keep your love a secret and that you can't be together it's not right but I suppose we all have to make sacrifices right."

"Yes we do," Quatre agreed as Rashid came back into the room and he smiled at the large man. "Rashid is the room ready for my guests?" the man nodded and he turned to Duo. "Follow Rashid he will take you to your room. Rest tonight and I will see you both tomorrow I would like to learn more about you and Heero will need time to recover so I am sure we will have plenty of opportunities to talk."

Duo nodded and picked up the younger man cradling him in his arms. With a slight bow he followed the bigger man out of the room and Quatre turned back to Trowa who brought his lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you for agreeing to help them you won't regret it," the banged man said softly as he removed his arm from his shoulder and brought his hand to his face. "I should go now I need to get back to my company before they notice I'm gone."

"Yes I know but I wish you didn't have to," Quatre told him with a sigh. Trowa kissed him again and then stood grabbing his boots and slipping them on as he prepared to leave the room and the young lord he loved. "Stay safe love and come back soon I want to enjoy what time I can with you before I am made to marry lady Dorothy."

Trowa nodded and silently slipped out of the room leaving the young man alone in his room. Quatre watched him leave and then undressed to slip back into bed. He was exhausted and he would have a great deal to do tomorrow with his new guests. His body was sore but it was a good sore and knowing he had just made love for the first time in weeks to Trowa far out weighed whatever pain he felt. He allowed the memory of the man's hands and lips on him to loll him into sleep and block out the memory of the pain he had felt from the young Rocellian.

A/N: ok how many of you out there didn't guess that Trowa was taking them to Quatre or that it was Quatre he was making love to? I meant to use his name sooner but it just didn't fit so his name didn't come out until after the lemon. Did not having his name make it better or worse I would really like to know cause I ain't sure and how did the empathic thing sound to you readers good or bad? I wasn't really sure about it but I wanted to do something like his space heart thing. Anway let me know if it was good or not I live for reviews.

Quatre: yea I'm in the story and I got to have a lemon with Trowa.

Trowa: ". . ." is still coming off his orgasm but is very happy.

Voldy-sama: see I told you I would give you a lemon soon I am glad your both happy.

Duo: wait what about my lemon you said it was coming soon I want a lemon.

Heero: I want my lemon to I was unconscious during this whole chapter stop making me look so weak.

Voldy-sama: Your lemon is coming in the next chapter gesh give Heero a chance to recover from his illness first.

Duo: yes I get my Heero alone in the next chapter.

Wufei: Yippy when do I get to be in the story and get my lemon?

Voldy-sama: I don't believe I ever told you you were getting a lemon and you will be in as soon as I figure out away to get you in the story now leave me alone so I can write.

Heero: Voldy-sama wants all her readers to review so they can write the next chapter and get to the lemon you all want between me and Duo. (bows while glaring at the writer).


End file.
